What's Different About You
by GeneralWildfire
Summary: Starting from where the anime left off, the Host Club has almost gone back to normal, though some things will never be the same, but a new member to the club is going to add to the humorous chaos, attracting the affections of one particular host.
1. Welcome to the Host Club!

**_I do not own any wonderfully humorous member of the Host Club, only the parts of the plot to this story and my own characters._**

**_Warning: This is mainly based off the anime series, however, some references to the manga may be made-ex. American Football Club in this chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Host Club!<strong>

"Why are we here again?" Second year girl, Haruhi Fujioka grumbled as she made her way to the stadium seats with the rest of the Host Club, wearing her usual disguise as a male member of the school, extremely aware of all the girls in the stands gazing at her and the other Host Club members with lovey-dovey eyes.

Second year, carrot top, Kaoru Hitachiin answered, "The Boss said that it'd be good for the club to seem interested in sporting events. Something about making us appear sportier."

"And since Kyoya-senpai wouldn't let us go to see the American Football Club play, we're stuck with regular old football," Kaoru's twin, Hikaru stated.

Haruhi paused, glancing at Hikaru in confusion, "What's wrong with regular football?"

"It's so BORING!" Hikaru said, rolling his eyes. "All they do is kick a stupid ball around; even the boss could do that."

"I'll have you know that I could run circles around these guys!" The boss, the blonde king of the Host Club, Tamaki Suo, third year shouted. "My Starlight Kick could easily win games." He gave a charming smile, just for the ladies who were staring at him, all of them swooning. "But my pedigree dictates that I shouldn't play such trivial sports," he sat down with a flourish.

The shadow king, ebony haired, steely eyed, third year Kyoya Otori said, pushing his glasses up, "That and the fact that you failed the tryouts miserably." This set Hikaru and Kaoru to fits of snickering.

Tamaki sulked in his seat, pulling his legs up like a little kid, and asking in a hurt voice, "Why are you so mean some days?"

"Tama-chan would do well on the team!" Child-like fourth year, Haninodzuka "Honey" Mitsukuni said, pushing his blond bangs out of his eyes, before turning his pink stuffed bunny to face him, "Right, Usa-Chan?"

His tall companion, Morinodzuka "Mori" Takashi, also a fourth year, set Honey down in his seat, before taking his own, remaining silent. The differences between the two couldn't be greater; where Honey was peppy and short, Mori was brooding and tall.

Tamaki immediately brightened at Honey's praise, but it was short-lived as Kyoya said, sitting in his own seat, "Perhaps last year he would have been an asset, but this year the second year Kin Hayashi has been getting the team win after win." Tamaki went back to his sulking.

"Either way, it's still boring," Hikaru stated, plopping himself into his seat.

Kaoru pleaded, more for the sake of the girls sitting behind them then for his own personal motives, "Can't you give the sport a chance?"

Immediately catching on, Hikaru tilted his brother's chin up, and came within an inch of his face, "I can give it a chance for you, Kaoru."

"That's all I ask," Kaoru whispered, teary eyed. The girls behind them went berserk with delight.

Oh brother, Haruhi though, sitting down.

A girl behind Haruhi with light brown hair asked, "Don't you like football, Haruhi?"

With a frustrated look that was quickly erased, Haruhi turned around in her seat and gave a heart-warming smile, "I'm more of a scholar myself, but I don't mind watching it." The girl along with several others all squealed with delight.

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi turned her attention to the field as the announcer for the game said over the PA system, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome your Ouran Academy football team to the field!" The crowd roared, and the members of the Host Club clapped politely, most of them uninterested, apart from Haruhi and Tamaki.

The players dashed onto the field clad in bright orange with their different numbers on their backs.

"And the opposing team…" The announcer said, building up suspense. "The Atoro High School football team!" The crowd booed on the Ouran side of the stadium as the clad in canary yellow, Atoro players came out onto the field.

The announcer said, "Which high school star will shine today folks? Will it be Akira Roto, the only decent player on the Atoro team?" Haruhi managed to find who the announcer was talking about, and couldn't help thinking that the pink haired guy looked like an idiot. "Or will it be Teruo Sato, who was the number two scorer on the Ouran team for last week's game?" Haruhi easily found Sato, his spiky black hair and sharp features making him look fierce. "Or will it be Kin Hayashi, the prized football scholarship student of the team who's led Ouran to victory every game this year!"

Haruhi glanced around as the crowd roared, but that wasn't what made her look around. The girls were squealing and shouting love to the player like they usually did for the Host Club.

What's so special about this guy that the girls are going crazy for him? She wondered, trying to find Hayashi. It took her awhile, since she wouldn't have found the player to be extremely attractive, but the more she took in Hayashi's long, straight ebony hair tied into a ponytail, his features that wavered between boy and girl, his well-muscled, lanky figure, and his startling sapphire blue eyes, she admitted to herself, "I guess I can see why the girls find him so attractive…"

Unfortunately, Tamaki heard her, "What? He's obviously not a very good player, I mean look at him! He's not even warming up with the other members of his team!"

"That's because he was warming up on the sidelines before the announcer introduced them," Hikaru stated, sounding bored out of his mind.

Tamaki snapped, "So? He should show that he's a team player, not a one-man team!"

"Whatever," Hikaru said, purposely putting an arm around Haruhi.

Tamaki glared, picturing a random mishap occurring to Hikaru.

Hikaru grinned when he saw that he had irritated Tamaki. Just because he and Haruhi had shown some affection towards the other at the fair didn't mean that Hikaru or Kaoru for that matter was out of the running for her heart.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked him, and he immediately removed his arm with a sigh.

Focusing back on the game, Haruhi watched in awe as the game unfolded below. Kin Hayashi was truly the star of the team…

On the field, Kin Hayashi was running down the field, glancing around constantly to see where his teammates were, Teruo's nearest the goal, but being blocked, and the fool's not moving! Nobu's running to my left, but also blocked… That leaves Mizushima-senpai…all right! Passing the ball to the captain of the team, Hiroaki Mizushima, a burly, dusty haired, fourth year, he got the pass and kicked the ball towards the goal.

The rookie, Nobu, a blond, lanky first year slowed down, forgetting that nothing was definite in a football game until the ball was in the goal.

Hiroaki swore as the goalie dove for the ball, blocking it and hitting it high into the air. Kin, who hadn't stopped running, grinned, his eyes flashing as he let the ball bounce off his chest and bounce into the air as well before kicking it right into the goal, the goalie not standing a chance. The crowd roared, and Hiroaki slapped him on the back, "Great job! Just don't get cocky!"

Do I ever? Kin wondered as he dashed after his captain, towards the line for the next round.

The game ended with the Ouran team winning three to zero. Hikaru commented as he stood up, "What'd I tell you? Boring!"

"I don't know," Haruhi said, standing up. "I thought it was pretty neat."

"Ah! Poor, deprived, Haruhi!" Tamaki said, taking her hand.

Pissed, Haruhi snatched her hand back, "It has nothing to do with me being poor!"

Tamaki sulked in his chair once more, muttering, "What'd I do now?"

"I just found it interesting that that Kin guy, even though he did score the points, passed the ball to his teammates a lot, that's all," Haruhi said. "The games I saw when I was little usually involved a bunch of ball hogs."

Kaoru said, standing up, "Must have been more boring than this game then."

Haruhi nodded, just as Kyoya said to Tamaki, "Shall we go congratulate the players on the team and be done with this promotional stunt?"

"Yeah," Tamaki said, having recovered. "Gentlemen! Let's go congratulate them!" With that, he led the way out of the stands and to the field where the team was now stretching.

Tamaki gave them a dazzling smile and said, "Gentlemen! On behalf of the Host Club, I'd like to congratulate you on your win!"

The captain of the team glanced up and practically growled, "Like we need your congratulations, Suo."

Tamaki looked affronted, but it was Honey who complained, "That wasn't very nice, Hiroaki!"

"I wasn't trying to be nice," Hiroaki stated, standing up and towering over Honey. "I'm trying to get my team to the locker rooms."

Mori came up behind Honey, "We just wanted to congratulate you on the win."

Hiroaki snorted, "Trying to promote your club is more like it." The rest of the team was now standing. "Do me a favor, and next time watch the American Football Club play and congratulate them!" With that, he turned away from the Host Club heading to the locker rooms, his team following.

Tamaki put his hands on his hips and gazed after them, looking annoyed, "Well, last time we try something like this!"

"I told you it wouldn't go well," Kyoya muttered, writing in his black notebook.

What's up with them? Haruhi wondered, gazing after the team. She blinked in surprise when Kin glanced back, giving them an apologetic look.

"At least one member has some sense," Hikaru commented, having seen Kin's glance.

Tamaki sighed, "Well, that's it for today everyone, I'll see you tomorrow bright and earlier, and don't forget your costumes!"

Haruhi silently moaned. She hated what the theme for tomorrow was.

The football team all undressed in the locker room, chatting as they undressed. Teruo grouched to Hiroaki, "Mizushima-senpai, if Hayashi had just passed to me that one time…!"

"You were never open!" Hiroaki, who was still irritated about the Host Club, snapped. "I keep telling you in practice to get open, and you never do it!"

Teruo slammed his locker shut in frustration and stormed out of the locker room, the muffled snickering of the other players on the team following him.

Kin was among them, though the smile quickly left his face as Nobu asked, seeing the bandages around Kin's chest, "What are those for?"

Hiroaki saved Kin from answering, "Kin's got a rare skin condition, so he has to wear those bandages."

"It's not contagious, is it?" Nobu asked warily, hiding behind his fancy uniform, showing that he was a rich kid like most of the other students at Ouran.

Kin smiled, and answered in his higher, tenor voice, "Nah, it's not contagious."

"Good," Nobu said, putting on his light blue jacket. "See ya!"

Kin and Hiroaki waved to the rookie who definitely had promise for being a great football player.

Hiroaki put on his own uniform while Kin just threw on a white T-shirt and a black, leather jacket. Hiroaki commented, "I keep telling you if you can't afford a uniform…"

"I don't need one," Kin stated, grabbing his backpack, which definitely had a football in it.

"You and your pride," Hiroaki muttered, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "Take care, Kin! We don't need you getting injured or coming down with something else!"

Kin smiled at him and said, "Maybe I'll catch a disease that stops me from playing!"

"Don't joke!" Hiroaki laughed, turning away from him, damn that guy and his features! He looks too damn pretty! It's not right for a guy to be falling for another guy!

While Hiroaki went one way, Kin went the other, walking casually out of the locker room and out of the school grounds towards home, trying not to think about Hiroaki or how handsome he looked when playing, knock it off, Kin! You know better!

A ruckus around the corner jolted him out of his thoughts, and he moved with more caution, wondering what the heck was going on.

Why do these things always happen to me? Haruhi wondered as she backed away from several players from the Atoro football team.

"So you think it's funny that we lost, Pretty Boy?" A red haired guy demanded.

Haruhi shook her head from side to side, "Not at all!" Why did I have to say that they sucked out loud?

"We're gonna teach you to respect a football team!" A blond said, moving to punch Haruhi.

Haruhi flinched and closed her eyes, damn it! She waited for the punch, but it never came. Instead a cry of pain made her open her eyes to see the blond lying on the ground. A bouncing sound made her look away from the four Atoro players that surrounded her to the corner, where Kin stood, eyes blazing.

"Why don't you leave you shitty attitudes on the field?" Kin questioned, putting his right foot on the ball. "Or do I need to wipe the streets with your sorry asses as well?"

"Why you?" The four Atoro players seemed to forget about Haruhi as they ran at Kin, who merely grinned, kicking the ball at each of them, and leaving each of the guys on the ground.

Haruhi sighed in relief, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground. That was close! She glanced up as a shadow fell over her.

Kin said, extending his hand out to her, "Are you all right? You should really be more careful."

"I'm fine thanks…" Haruhi trailed off as she grabbed Kin's hand, and got a really good look at his face.

Before she could dwell on the fact, the Host Club came dashing around the corner, and Tamaki demanded, shoving poor Kin aside, "Haruhi! Are you okay? What happened?" He glared at Kin, "Did HE hurt you?"

"Yeah," Kin said sarcastically, dusting himself off as he stood up. "I hurt her so I help her up, yeah, that makes perfect sense!"

"He has a point, Boss," Kaoru commented. Tamaki glared at him.

Haruhi said, "No, he didn't hurt me. He actually knocked out those guys."

"Huh?" Tamaki glanced at the ground where the Atoro football team members were starting to stir. "Mori, can you deal with them?"

Mori nodded and grabbed all of the players, walking off with them.

Kin gazed after Mori in shocked awe, before focusing on the Host Club again, "So, if that's all, I'll be leaving." He found his path blocked by Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kyoya said, his glasses catching the light so that they were opaque, "You don't expect to leave without receiving a proper thank you, do you?"

"Um…is that really necessary?" Kin asked, looking nervous.

Tamaki turned to Kin, "You saved Haruhi's life!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Kin muttered.

Tamaki didn't hear him, "So to thank you, why don't you stop by the Host Club tomorrow?"

"Really, that's not necessary!" Kin said nervously, holding his hands up in front of him.

The twins said from behind him, "We insist!" Kin looked like his world had just been blown apart.

Kin stood outside Music Room 4, silently praying, please, please don't let them be in costume yet, please don't let them be in their infamous costumes yet! Opening the doors he nearly cried…the Host Club was in their costumes of the day. Each of the Host Club was dressed in a suggestive animal costume. Tamaki wearing a lion costume, Kyoya a Black Panther one, Mori a panda bear one, Honey was in a rabbit one, the twins were dressed like tabby cats, and Haruhi was dressed as a fox.

Sweating, Kin made to go right back out the door, but the twins grabbed him, "Hey! Stay awhile!"

"But, I…!" Kin tried to argue futilely.

Tamaki said from his chair, "Today you shall enjoy all the benefits of a Host Club member!" He acted like this was the best gift on Earth. "Girls will fawn over you all day, so long as you act properly.

"Girls do that all the time!" Kin argued, still trying to escape, though the twins held him in place.

Tamaki gave him a pitying smile, "You think girls do it all the time, but you won't really know till you've experienced a day with us."

"Really, I don't want to!" Kin said, his struggles bringing him dangerously close to a glass sculpture. "I appreciate that you guys are thankful but really, this is…" Kin struggled to find the right words. "Too much, I don't deserve such treatment!"

"Nonsense!" Tamaki said, grinning.

Kin managed to break free from Kaoru, and he spun into the glass sculpture. The sculpture seemed to fall in slow motion, as Kin dove to catch it, his fingers missing it by a centimeter. The sculpture crashed to the floor.

"We should really stop putting our auction items out for display like this," Kaoru muttered. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

Kin stared horrified at the sculpture before saying pathetically, "I can pay for it…."

"Yeah right, you can't afford a uniform," Hikaru scoffed. "Much less a ten million yen sculpture."

Ten million what? Kin looked like someone had just sucker punched him.

Haruhi gazed in sympathy at Kin, it wasn't too long ago that I was in his same position…

"Kyoya, what do you know about him?" Tamaki questioned.

Kyoya flipped through his notebook, "Kin Hayashi, a commoner who's here on a football scholarship, a second year of average grades and of no notable pedigree."

"In other words, if you can't pay with money…" Tamaki's eyes gleamed, "You'll pay with your body… You are now the Host Club's dog until your debt is repaid!"

Dog…? Kin paled.

Kyoya questioned, "Is it wise to have him act as our dog when he's in the football club as well?"

"I'll speak with Mizushima and make it clear that Kin's new priority is paying us back for the sculpture," Tamaki stated. Kin paled even more.

Haruhi thought, seeing how pale Kin had gone, why not shoot the poor guy now and spare him the misery?

Honey ran over to Kin and said, "Don't worry, Kin-chan, Haru-chan was our dog once too!" If anything, Kin seemed to look worse from that information.

Kin looked embarrassed as he walked around the Host Club's activities that day, filling up teacups, moving china out of the way when the ladies were done, and worst of all, having to fend off all the questions the ladies shot at him, wondering why he was there.

"Are you a Host Club member now, Kin?"

"Why are you here, I thought football club members said they'd never do something like this?"

Kin wanted to go hide in a hole. He never liked being the center of attention and now was no exception.

As Kin was filling up teacups at the table where Tamaki sat with several lady admirers, one of them asked, "So…why is Kin here Tamaki?"

"He owes us a debt, so he's our dog until it's repaid," Tamaki answered.

Just kill me now! Kin silently prayed, not focusing on where he was going, nearly colliding with Hikaru.

Hikaru managed to nimbly get out of Kin's path, and he set his hand on his shoulder, and looked at Kin with brown-puppy dog eyes, "Try to be a bit more careful, all right?"

Kin's heart pounded in his chest, and he sighed in relief when Hikaru walked over to his brother, Kaoru, and did their usual performance for their female fans.

Just when Kin thought he was safe, Hikaru and Kaoru were next to him in a flash, causing him to jump.

Hikaru grinned, "Jumpy aren't you? I can see us having some fun with him, right, Kaoru?"

"Definitely," Kaoru said, grinning mischievously.

Kin asked nervously, "Is something wrong?"

"We need some supplies," Kaoru stated, handing Kin a list. "Go to the store and pick up these items."

"Right," Kin muttered, taking the list and heading to the store.

When Kin entered Music Room 4 again, having picked up the items that the Host Club wanted, he had the football out to try and help himself to relax and to clear his head, all I have to do is pay them back… If I keep a low profile then… He glanced up in surprise when he realized that the room was silent. All eyes were on him, and Kin asked nervously, "What?"

Tamaki's mouth was hanging open, while all the girls around him were gazing at Kin with looks that he didn't really like. Snapping his fingers, Tamaki said, "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"On it!" The twins said in perfect unison, grabbing Kin and hurrying him to a different room.

"What's the big deal?" Kin demanded while the twins moved around him with measuring tape. They didn't answer him.

Kaoru left the room after he and Hikaru had gotten several different measurements. Hikaru said, "Start taking off your clothes."

"What? Why?" Kin demanded as he was shoved roughly into a curtained off area. Nervous, he pulled off his shirt slowly, no bandages on his chest today.

Kaoru came back, tossing the uniform to Hikaru, who opened the curtain and said, tossing the uniform at Kin, "Here…it's…!" He and Kaoru stared dumbfounded for a second at Kin, who stared at them with an expression of surprised horror, before Hikaru quickly closed the curtain; both of the twins were blushing.

When Kin came out with Hikaru and Kaoru, who were acting like they usually did, Tamaki nodded in approval, "Just like I thought, you're just what our club has been lacking, a sport type!"

"Huh?" Kin wasn't sure he liked where Tamaki was going.

Tamaki moved from member to member, "The studious type!" He stood proudly behind Haruhi. "The cool type," he stood behind Kyoya, though he kept his distance. "The homosexuals," Tamaki stood behind Hikaru and Kaoru. "The silent type," he stood behind Mori. "The boy Lolita," he stood behind Honey. "And finally, the king," Tamaki pointed at himself. "So, now we truly have a complete set with you!"

"Look, I really…" Kin tried to argue.

Kyoya said calmly as he wrote in his notebook, "If you can get five hundred girls to request you, we'll forget about your ten. Million. Yen. Debt."

Kin struggled with himself internally, before he nodded, "All right, fine. I'll be a part of your club along with the football club."

Tamaki wrapped an arm around him and exclaimed, spinning Kin around, "With my teaching, you'll be as refined as Haruhi, and the girls will absolutely LOVE you!"

"Can we stop the spinning?" Kin begged.

Thus, the lessons began! Tamaki said to Kin while Mori watched over Honey, "Now you see how relaxed Mori is? Looking natural is the key! Now you!" Tamaki spun Kin around so he was facing him, "You look most natural and relaxed when you're messing around with that ball of yours, so…!" Tamaki made to grab Kin's bag, but Kin was faster, producing the ball for an overjoyed Tamaki, who demanded of Haruhi, "Why weren't you this cooperative?"

"I just wasn't interested in this sort of thing," Haruhi answered. "I'm still not really."

Tamaki looked like he wanted to cry, but he managed to keep his composure until he heard Kin mutter, "I'm really not interested in this sort of thing either, I just didn't want you going through my bag…"

Tamaki sulked in a corner, and Kaoru and Hikaru laughed, Hikaru commenting, "We should have brought you in sooner! If we would have known you'd be able to put him in a corner too!"

Kin looked away from the laughing twins, dropping the ball onto the floor before he started to bounce it off his knees, slowly relaxing as the familiar motions calmed him down, and a small, charming smile came onto his face.

Without warning, Tamaki had him in a hug and was spinning him around and around, "That was perfect! Oh you wonderful thing!"

"I'm going to hurl!" Kin stated, feeling extremely dizzy.

Mori, hearing this, had Kin out of Tamaki's grasp, and in the air, his eyes widened as he held Kin up in the air, his hands near Kin's chest.

"Um…Mori…" Tamaki said cautiously. "You can put him down now."

Mori set Kin down, though he still looked startled. Kin said, looking embarrassed, "Thanks."

Tamaki grabbed Kin's wrist, leaving a stunned Mori behind as he dragged him over to a table, "Now, a gentleman…"

Kin interrupted, "We've had formal parties at the football club as well, we're not barbarians you know!"

Looking dejected, Tamaki stood up, "Well then, you're on your own! Good luck! I'll let you know what you did wrong at the end of the day!" He smiled and went back to the ladies that were eagerly waiting for him to return.

Jack ass! Kin thought, extremely irritated. Taking a deep breath and bouncing the ball from his knees, to his head, to the ground, he started to relax once more and almost felt comfortable until a child-like voice asked, "Do you want to hug Usa-chan for luck Kin-chan?"

The ball landed on Kin's head, hard, "Ow! What?"

"Do you want to hug Usa-chan for luck?" Honey repeated, giving Kin an adorable look.

Kin shook his head, "I'm not into that sort of thing."

"You don't like Usa-chan?" Honey asked with tear-filled eyes.

Wanting to avoid a scene, Kin gently grabbed Usa-chan, causing Honey to smile, but his smile changed to a look of surprise and wonder when Kin, hoping to appease Honey, hugged the pink stuffed rabbit, but it wasn't a quick hug, it lasted for a few seconds.

When Kin handed Usa-chan back, Honey grinned and said, "Good luck, Kin-chan!"

Taking a deep breath once more, Kin started to bounce the ball from his knees, to his head, to the floor, finally relaxing and smiling a charming smile for the ladies that had started to gather around him, and he gazed at them through half closed eyes, tempting them with only hints of his sapphire blue eyes.

Kyoya asked from where he was leaning against a wall, "So…finding anything wrong, Tamaki?"

"No…" Tamaki grumbled. "He's another natural!" The girls surrounding Kin let out squeals of delight to emphasize his point.

Standing behind the door to Music Room 4, Teruo glared in at Kin, before he slipped a camera out of his pocket, taking pictures of Kin.

When the Host Club finally closed business for the day, Kin couldn't get out the door fast enough. Practically sprinting, he flung himself into the hallway and sighed in relief to be out of the music room. Adjusting his backpack, he started down the stairs when a shouted, "Kin!" made him stop dead in his tracks.

Hiroaki stormed down the stairs behind him, and he roughly turned Kin around, "What's this about you being in the Host Club?"

"I broke a glass sculpture, and it's the only way I can pay them back," Kin said quietly.

Hiroaki roughly grabbed his uniform jacket collar and pushed him, "So you can accept a uniform from flashy rich asses, but not your team?"

"It's not…" Kin tried to argue, though he still spoke softly.

Hiroaki shook his head, "I don't know what to make of you, Kin. One minute you seem like a decent guy, the next…" He shook his head in disgust and shoved Kin roughly into the doors of Music Room 4 as he stomped down the stairs.

Kin, having fallen against the doors, stood up, shaking, and trying to keep his eyes in shadow as silent tears streamed down his face.

Tamaki pushed through the doors then, and clapped Kin on the back, "And here I thought you didn't…?" He stared at Kin's face and eyes for several long seconds before realization finally struck him. "Wait… You're a girl?"

Kin laughed bitterly, "Yeah, I'm a girl."

"But-what?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya for explanation.

Kyoya obliged, opening his notebook, "Kin Hayashi, a girl here on a football scholarship, it was already known that she'd have to pretend to be a guy to be on the team so my family was asked to come up with some sort of excuse for her to have bandages on her chest when she was in the guys' locker room, since she couldn't have a separate place to change without raising suspicion."

Another thought dawned on Tamaki, "How long have you all…?" He sulked as they all laughed at him.

When he regained his composure, Tamaki said, putting a hand on Kin's shoulder, "Well, Kin. From the sounds of it, we need to get you back in the good graces of your team captain!"

Kin wiped her eyes, feeling stupid for crying, "It's no big deal, I can handle it."

"We owe it to you still for helping Haruhi," Tamaki was suddenly beaming as he grabbed Haruhi's hand, "Haruhi! You finally have a girlfriend you can talk to!"

Haruhi smiled before she rolled her eyes at Tamaki, "Senpai, you can't force people to be friends!"

"He'll try though," Kyoya commented.

Kaoru put his arm around Haruhi, while Hikaru put his arm around Kin and they said mischievously, "Looks like we just need another girl to join up so you'll finally get a girl, Boss!"

"Why you…!" Hikaru and Kaoru dashed off down the stairs, Tamaki hot on their heels.

Kin smiled; maybe this won't be so bad after all!


	2. Which One is Hikaru Game?

**I do not own any wonderfully humorous member of the Host Club, only the parts of the plot to this story and my own characters.**

**_Warning: This is mainly based off the anime series, however, some references to the manga may be made-ex. American Football Club in this chapter._**

**_I apologize for the mess up with the music room number in the last chapter, it is correct in this one._**

* * *

><p><strong>Which One is Hikaru Game?<strong>

A week later, bright and early in the morning found Kin at the usual morning football practice, and as was now customary, everyone on the team ignored her except for Nobu, the rookie. He asked Kin as Hiroaki, Teruo, and the rest of the team headed into the locker room, practice officially over, "Kin? Can you show me that kick one more time?"

I'm going to regret this, Kin thought, setting the ball on the ground, "Just one more time, than you just have to practice it!"

"Right!" Nobu said happily, eagerly awaiting the kick that was to come.

Imagining that there was a goalie in the net, Kin dribbled the ball towards the goal, faked to the right, then the left, then the right again, before making it appear like she was doing a backwards pass, when she was really just tapping the ball towards her other foot which kicked the ball into the goal.

Nobu was grinning like an idiot, "That is such an awesome maneuver!"

"Yeah, and now I really have to change," Kin stated, dashing towards the locker room.

Hiroaki glared at Kin as she entered, throwing his bag over his shoulder and stalking out of the locker room while Teruo flashed her a triumphant smile, following after the captain.

Kin sighed, throwing off her shirt, revealing the bandages underneath. Nobu changed at a slower pace, commenting to Kin, "Hiroaki will get over it eventually." He grinned at Kin, "I think it's cool you're a member of the Host Club!"

He stopped grinning when Kin shot him a look that should have put him six feet under. Kin practically growled, "They're a bunch of morons! The lot of them!" She threw her shorts into her locker and pulled on her uniform, hating everything it currently represented-the Host Club's power over her. Slamming her locker shut, she dashed out of the locker room, shouting a hurried goodbye to Nobu over her shoulder.

Dashing through the school and up the stairs to Music Room 3, Kin flung up the doors and slid into the Host Club's domain.

"Welcome," the Host Club members said in perfect unison.

Kaoru saw that it was Kin and sighed, "It's only Kin."

"Late again, Kin," Kyoya stated. "If you're late like this again we'll have to add another hundred to your quota."

Kin clenched her fists, trying to keep her temper in check. It had been like this all week since she had joined the Host Club, and they had given up asking her why she was late each morning, chalking it up to her not wanting to be there. It was tempting to wipe that smug look off Kyoya's face with a punch to his face though.

Haruhi noticed that Kin was clenching her fists, and she walked over to her. "Aren't you glad we're not in costume today?"

"Yeah," Kin said, unclenching her fists. She found it hard to be mad at Haruhi, especially when the other girl seemed to have a pretty good idea of her moods and kept her from doing something stupid, like punching Kyoya.

Tamaki interrupted the girl moment, "It's so great that you two get along so well!"

Haruhi looked like she was debating on punching Tamaki, but Kin said, "Senpai, you really know how to ruin good moments, don't you?"

"WHAT? Ruin good…?" Tamaki sulked in the corner, muttering something under his breath.

Hikaru laughed, "Man I'm glad you joined, Kin!"

"Yeah, the boss is sulking now more than ever!" Kaoru said happily.

Kin decided to ask, "Why do you enjoy seeing him sulk so much?"

"Because he's always introducing us as the homosexuals," Hikaru stated.

Tamaki went into an even deeper sulk mode, close to depression after that statement. The twins laughed.

The first girls of the morning bunch walked in and Tamaki was instantly back on his feet and his usual, charming self, "Welcome ladies, I'm sure you're excited to find yourselves as the first lovely doves of the morning, and you have the first pick of which hosts you want to be with." He smiled, "Of course you'll want the best, so…"

"KIN!" The girls squealed, cutting him off, as they charged poor Kin.

Kin pushed back some strands of hair that had come out of her ponytail, and gazed at the girls through half-closed eyes, teasing them with hints of her sapphire blue irises, "Hello, ladies. I'm so glad you came to see me so early." They squealed some more in delight.

Tamaki sobbed on Kyoya's shoulder, "Why do they always go for him?"

"Perhaps it's because he's a football star and you're not?" Kyoya suggested. Tamaki sobbed into his shoulder all the harder.

A couple of the girls steered Haruhi to a table, Haruhi giving them her charming smile that had won over more than one heart amongst the Host Club and most of the ladies.

With no ladies to occupy them, Hikaru and Kaoru were watching how Kin and Haruhi were doing…well, mostly Haruhi on Kaoru's part.

Hikaru found himself not looking at Haruhi, but the tempting orbs of deep blue that Kin kept teasing the girls with, though he found himself wanting a better look as well.

"Kin-chan sure is pretty," Honey said quietly next to Hikaru.

Hikaru nearly leapt out of his uniform, "What are you taking about, Honey-senpai? I wasn't looking at Kin!"

"Then you were looking at the other girls and not Haruhi?" Honey-senpai questioned.

Hikaru shook his head, "I was merely making sure that Kin was doing all right." He grinned, "Don't think that I've given up all hope of dating Haruhi."

Kaoru heard this last part and sighed, looking down at the ground for a minute, I like Haruhi too, but so does Hikaru…we've always been together but one of us will be hurt if the other gets Haruhi…

More ladies walked in just then, and distracted all of the hosts from their thoughts or activities, each one putting on their usual performances for their fans.

Walking into her first class of the day Kin sat down in her art class, eager for class to begin and to revel in the moments she wasn't with the Host Club, blissful silence…

"Hey, Kin!" Kaoru said sitting down on her right.

Hikaru sat down on her left, "Hey."

Blissful moment gone! Kin thought, wishing she could bang her head on the desk.

Kaoru commented, "I can't believe we never knew that you were in some of the same classes as us until today."

"Yeah," Kin said, having been aware of them since she had transferred to Ouran that year.

Hikaru glanced at her, "So, do you like art or are you just taking this class for the credit?"

"I actually like art, Hikaru," Kin stated.

The twins exchanged baffled glances, before Hikaru asked, "How did you know I was Hikaru?"

"I just did," Kin said.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other again wondering how Kin had figured out which one was which.

"So…are you in any of our other classes," Kaoru finally asked, casting a mischievous glance at Hikaru while Kin wasn't looking.

Kin looked thoughtful for several seconds, "I have several with you guys and Haruhi actually…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up!" Hikaru said, giving Kin an incredulous look, "I think we would have noticed if you were in the same classes as we are with Haruhi!"

Kin shrugged, "I guess you haven't been paying attention then."

Hikaru growled, and Kaoru said laughing, trying to hide his brother's anger, "I guess we haven't!" Hikaru shot him a dark look. While Kaoru shot him a meaningful look back.

When class started, while Kin seemed intent on the class, writing vigorously in a thick notebook, Hikaru and Kaoru had a silent conversation, scheming away for later in the day.

In English, as Kin walked into the classroom, Haruhi greeted her before the two sat down next to each other, and Haruhi asked, "So, how's your day been since you came into the Host Club this morning?"

"Better," Kin stated.

Haruhi smiled, "That's goo…?" She stared in disbelief as the twins blocked her view of Kin and giving her a decent view of their backsides.

The twins said in perfect unison, "Which one is Hikaru?"

Kin glared at them before pointing to the twin on the left, "Hikaru."

Their mouths fell open in shock. While Haruhi leaned forward to give Kin a smile, I'm glad someone else can tell these two idiots apart!

"How'd you know?" Hikaru demanded, looking infuriated.

Kin grinned, "My secret!"

Kaoru pulled Hikaru away from Kin, since Hikaru looked like he wanted to get into a shouting match. "Listen! We'll stump her eventually! She can't be as good at guessing as Haruhi is!"

This seemed to reassure Hikaru, who relaxed. He grouched as they sat down in the back of the class, which was unusual for them, "I just want to know how she can tell us apart so easily! Haruhi at least gave us a reason!"

"I know, it is bothersome," Kaoru agreed. "But we'll stump her."

Hikaru suddenly grinned, "Why not stump them both?"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

Still grinning like a Cheshire cat, Hikaru said, "Let's see if we can stump Haruhi as well."

Kaoru nodded, "Should be fun, besides, Haruhi knows us pretty well, but I bet she couldn't even tell us apart at some point!"

In the next two classes, German, and Calculus, Hikaru and Kaoru tried several methods of getting Kin and Haruhi to guess wrong, but to no avail. Having jumped out and surprised the two girls and having them guess when just one of the twins covered their eyes.

Peeved beyond words, Hikaru and Kaoru were growing desperate. In the Host Club later that day, Honey approached Kin and Haruhi at separate times and asked each one, reading off a card, "Hikaru and Kaoru want you to guess which one's which." Each girl was led to where the twins were sitting in a semi-lit room, neither one moving or speaking.

Haruhi said after a few seconds, "Hikaru's the one on the left." Hikaru scowled.

When Kin went in she barely glanced at them before saying, "Hikaru's the one on the right."

Hikaru growled once again while Kaoru said to cover up his brother's growl, "Nice job, Kin! So how are you telling us apart?"

Kin grinned again, and wagged her right index finger at them, "My secret!"

Kaoru had to restrain Hikaru, who looked like he was going to throttle the secret out of Kin and even though he probably wouldn't have, Kaoru wasn't about to risk it.

Kyoya asked Tamaki during the open hours of the Host Club's operating hours, each member occupied with a guest, "Is it just more or do our twins seem to be missing their usual appeal?"

"Hmm?" Tamaki glanced at the twins and was up in an instant, outraged at how the twins were acting, "What are you two doing? You're supposed to be entertaining these ladies not acting like a couple of stiff boards!"

"We're bored," the twins stated in unison.

"WHAT?" Tamaki shouted. The ladies were sobbing on the nearest furniture, upset that the twins were refusing to entertain them with their usual antics.

Hikaru said, "It's no fun to play the 'Guess Who's Hikaru Game' if Kin and Haruhi know the answer all the time."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "All the girls would have to do is ask Haruhi or Kin and that'd be it."

One of the girls sobbed, "We won't ask them, we promise!"

"Whatever," Hikaru said, standing up.

Kaoru stood up as well, "I think we'll quit the Host Club now that it's so unentertainig."

"WHAT?" Tamaki shouted even louder than the first time, before he ran over to Haruhi and Kin, shouting at Hikaru and Kaoru, "PLAY ONE MORE GAME WITH THEM!"

"Why?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Tamaki's eyes blazed with passion, "BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

For once, Hikaru and Kaoru were scared of him, so they nodded in agreement to the one last game.

"YOU TWO!" Tamaki said, pulling Haruhi and Kin close to him and whispering, "Are going to try and guess which one's Hikaru! But first, they must prepare!" Nearly dropping the two female Host Club members, he whisked Hikaru and Kaoru into another room, calling after him, "Honey! Mori! I'm going to need your assistance!"

"I'm scared of what he has planned," Kin stated.

Haruhi said in an exhausted voice, "Same here."

Kyoya stated as he wrote in his clipboard, "I wouldn't be really scared, it's Tamaki after all." He glanced up from his clipboard then, "Never mind, it's Tamaki. You should be scared."

Not helpful… Kin thought darkly.

Kyoya turned to the anxious ladies who were waiting, "Sorry, we're now closed until this problem is solved ladies, you'll have to forgive us." The ladies moaned and left reluctantly.

A few minutes later, Tamaki came out smiling, and said, "Haruhi, you first!"

"Good luck!" Kin called.

Haruhi said, "Thanks…I think…" Before walking into the other, semi-lit room, where she came upon the twins wrapped in large robes with white, identical masks covering their faces, neither of them moving, and neither of them saying a word, Haruhi wasn't so confident about the game.

I'm doomed! Haruhi thought, staring from one masked twin to the other. Tamaki grinned as he sidled up to Haruhi, "Not so easy now, is it?"

"It wasn't easy before!" Haruhi exclaimed, sweating.

Tamaki's grin became triumphant, "Guess away, Haruhi."

After several long minutes, Haruhi guessed…

Tamaki was shining with triumph as he led a disbelieving Haruhi out. "It's hard," Haruhi stated.

"But the twins will be staying!" Tamaki said brightly. He turned to Kin, "Your turn!" He said as he led Kin into the room, "If Haruhi didn't get it, then you certainly won't!"

Honey pouted, "That's not nice, Tama-chan!"

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Tamaki questioned, innocently.

Kin counted to ten, calming herself and reminding herself that Tamaki wasn't the brightest in the bunch even if he was the king.

"So," Tamaki said, looking smug. "Can you guess which one is Hikaru?"

Kin studied the motionless masked twins for what felt like ages to Tamaki, Honey, and the twins.

Hikaru thought, a bit aggravated, guess already will you? I can't keep this position forever! He blinked behind his mask as he swore that Kin locked eyes with him before she pointed at Kaoru.

"Yes!" Tamaki shouted, leaping into the air. "Are you two still bored?"

Kaoru pulled off his mask grinning, "Not anymore!"

"Yeah…" Hikaru said, forcing a smile onto his face.

Kaoru stared at Hikaru with a worried look, but he didn't pry, especially with Tamaki dancing around like a maniac.

As Kin left the room, Hikaru followed her out, causing Tamaki to pause in his celebrating, "What now?"

"Kin! Hey!" Hikaru grabbed her wrist. "You knew back there didn't you?"

Kin gazed at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You knew that Kaoru wasn't me, but you said it anyway!" Hikaru snapped. "I know you knew! So admit it!"

Tamaki said, trying to intervene, "Hikaru, she couldn't even see you and she guessed wrong!"

"I couldn't tell you two apart," Kin stated. "Simple as that," she glanced at her wrist. "Now let go."

Hikaru released her wrist, but he still looked irritated, and Kaoru glanced from his brother to Kin, his gaze troubled.

At the end of the day, Kin sighed as she reached the outside air, no practice afternoon, and out of the Host Club early! It's my kind of day!

Haruhi, who was walking next to Kin smiled, "It's nice to be out early for once, isn't it?"

"You can say that again!" Kin said, stretching her arms up to the sky.

"Kin?" A soft spoken male voice called out from behind one of the pillars.

Kin turned around, glancing back at Ouran High and she spotted Kaoru leaning against one of the pillars in the courtyard.

"Go on ahead," Kin said to Haruhi. Haruhi nodded, while Kin walked over to Kaoru.

Kaoru cut right to the chase, "You did know today…didn't you?"

"Yeah, I knew you weren't Hikaru," Kin admitted.

Kaoru asked, "How'd you know? You've only known us a week or so!"

"I've been at this school since the beginning of the semester," Kin said quietly, looking at the ground. "You can't think that I, being female, am completely immune to you Host Club members, can you? Haruhi certainly isn't. We're both just very good at ignoring…or sometimes denying to ourselves who we like."

This statement left Kaoru blinking in surprise, "So…which one of us do you find attractive?"

"Now I'm not going to tell you that, Hikaru," Kin said, giving a coy smile and turning around and walking away, waving at him.

Hikaru, who was pretending to be Kaoru, was left blinking in surprise, while the real Kaoru came out from behind a different pillar, smiling.

"I can't believe she can tell us apart so easily," Hikaru whispered. Kaoru merely continued to smile.


	3. The Host Club Shows Their True Colors!

**I do not own any wonderfully humorous member of the Host Club, only the parts of the plot to this story and my own characters.**

**_Warning: This is mainly based off the anime series, however, some references to the manga may be made-ex. American Football Club in chapter one._**

* * *

><p><strong>The Host Club Shows Their True Colors!<strong>

Three weeks later marked the end of Kin's first month with the Host Club, and she was at the breaking point. Between the Host Club's attitude, mainly Kyoya and Tamaki's clashing attitudes, and the Football Club's treatment of her, she was close to losing her temper with both clubs; even Haruhi's gentle nature was starting to lose its control on her temper.

Sliding into the Host Club late once more, Kyoya wrote in his notebook, barely glancing up at Kin, "That's another hundred to your quota, Kin. I believe you're at seven hundred requests now."

Eyes blazing, Kin stalked into Music Room 3. Tamaki tsked at her, "Watch that temper now, Kin. The ladies won't find it attractive at all."

Kin whirled around, giving Tamaki a death glare, which put him in a corner, sulking, and muttering aloud to himself while a stream of tears fell down his face, "What did I do wrong now?"

"Wow, she didn't even say a word," Hikaru commented, while Kaoru snickered. They both became silent as Kin shot them the same glare she had given to Tamaki. Once her back was turned they exchanged a terrified glance, Holy shit!

Seeing the Tamaki sulking and the twins looking terrified, Honey tried to lighten Kin's mood, "Does Kin want to hug Usa-chan?"

"No, Kin doesn't want to hug a stupid, stuffed rabbit," she snapped. Everyone's mouths fell open at this, except Kyoya, who continued to write in his notebook.

Haruhi walked up to Kin, and whispered, worriedly, grabbing the other girl's arm, "Hey, what's wrong with you today?'

"The same bullshit that's wrong every day!" Kin shouted, yanking her arm out of Haruhi's grip.

Mori grabbed Kin from behind, and said in his deep tones, "Kin, calm down." Glaring up at Mori, Kin tried to calm down, taking deep breaths which started to work.

Unfortunately, the Shadow King wasn't in a mood for dealing with tantrums and decided to "help", "Remember, Kin, you owe us for breaking that sculpture."

Elbowing poor Mori in the stomach, Kin stormed over to Kyoya, who closed his notebook and met her glare without flinching.

"You assholes think you own people just because you have money!" Kin stated, her voice low and quiet. "I don't care what you do to me, deport me for all I care!" Turning away, she stalked towards the door, unbuttoning the jacket, she threw it to the ground as she reached the doors. "I'm through with the Host Club, I'll find a different way to pay you back, but not through being your puppet!" Slamming the doors open, she walked out, the doors slamming closed behind her.

"What just happened?" Hikaru asked, glancing at the other stunned Host Club members.

Tamaki stood up, looking perplexed, "I never thought our treatment of Kin was that bad."

"Well, you guys still seem to forget that Kin is a part of another club," Haruhi said.

Her statement was ignored, "Maybe she just doesn't like pretending to be a guy," Tamaki mused.

"Boss," Kaoru set his hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "She does it all the time, long before she joined the Host Club."

"Right," Tamaki laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "So what set her off?" He started to pace, muttering to himself.

Honey looked hurt, "She didn't want to hug Usa-chan…" He looked up at Haruhi with watery eyes, "Does Kin-chan really not like us?"

"I don't think it's that," Haruhi stated.

"Ugh!" Tamaki shouted, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "What did we do?"

Haruhi tried to explain once more, "You kept forgetting that Kin's a part of another club."

"I suppose Haruhi's right," Kyoya muttered. "She didn't help matters though by never telling us when she had practice with the Football Club."

Haruhi gave him a sidelong glance, "Would you have cooperated even if you knew?"

"Probably not," Kyoya answered. Haruhi sighed in disbelief.

Moving down the stairs at a fast clip, Kin angrily threw off the tie which landed on the banister. Going into the boys bathroom, not that she really liked going in there, she gripped the edges of the nearest sink, trying to calm herself down.

"Stupid!" She whispered fiercely, pounding a fist against the shiny porcelain. "Stupid!" She whispered again, pounding the sink once more. Glancing at her reflection, she saw how watery her eyes looked, and she tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths. After a few seconds, she glanced at her reflection, glad to see only the fierce expression of a boy there, no signs of the girl that had been there only seconds before, "I won't go back to the Host Club. I have to focus on football, not their namby-pamby games!" Pushing herself away from the sink, she left the bathroom, heading to class.

Tamaki smacked his right fist against the palm of his left hand, "I got it! We'll have members follow Kin around so we can see why she got so angry with us!"

"Can't you just ask her?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki shook his head, "No, not with how upset she seemed with us." He frowned, and Haruhi felt a flash of jealously that Tamaki was worrying about Kin.

Her eyes widened in shock. Why am I jealous? I don't really like Tamaki-senpai! I mean, yeah, I helped to keep him from dating that French girl and got him to keep the club going, but I don't really like him!

"We'll take shifts and following Kin around and seeing what her schedule is like," Tamaki continued, looking smug once more. "Perhaps we'll find out exactly why she was so upset with us!"

Kyoya commented, "Just how will following her around help us out?"

"Well…" Tamaki frowned. "It'll help us to understand her better."

Kyoya glanced up from his notebook, "So it's not just about learning her schedule?"

"Of course not!" Tamaki looked affronted. "Kin is a member of the Host Club that just quit, even with her debt! We need to figure out how our lost sister became so offended!"

How come she's called a sister and I'm called the daughter? Haruhi thought, a bit annoyed. She sighed, not wanting to give herself a headache trying to figure it out.

Kaoru stated, "Hikaru and I can start since we have our first class with her."

"Excellent!" Tamaki said, beaming.

"Hey, Kin!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they entered, sitting beside her in art class. Kin shot them another glare that left them silent the rest of the class period.

Rejoicing in the silence she'd managed to shock the twins into, Kin focused on her sketching. Although it seemed like she was diligently taking notes, she was really sketching, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Today's sketch was of Kyoya being eaten by a large shark. There were actually several pages illustrating Kyoya's demise…

Before English class had started, Hikaru and Kaoru took advantage of Kin running a bit late as they whispered to Haruhi, "Be careful of Kin! She isn't in a talking mood."

Kin walked in just then, and Hikaru and Kaoru sat down near Haruhi. Haruhi greeted Kin and Kin returned the greeting in the usual manner, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru speechless for yet another class period.

After school that day, Mori and Honey now following Kin while the rest of the club met, Tamaki asked the twins, "Well, how did it go?"

"She only spoke to Haruhi," they both grumbled.

Tamaki instantly turned to Haruhi, beaming, "I knew you'd make friends with her! So what'd she say?"

"I didn't talk to her about the Host Club," Haruhi stated. "I let her decide what we talked about."

Tamaki looked crestfallen, "Well, maybe Mori and Honey-senpai will have better luck…"

Mori and Honey pretended to practice judo, while watching the Football Club practice. Mori commented, "They don't function as a team anymore, not like that game we watched."

"Yeah, I noticed that as well," Honey muttered.

"Maybe that's part of the problem…"

When Kin glanced their way, they looked away quickly, focusing on their ruse until Kin looked away once more.

Slightly annoyed that Mori and Honey-senpai were watching her, Kin focused on the drill, dribbling the ball in between the cones before kicking the ball at the goal, just managing to get it past the team goalie, who swore as the ball tipped off his fingers.

Shrugging while the goalie glared at her back, she sprinted back to the end of the line, ready to start the drill over again.

Hiroaki blew the whistle, and he called out, "Gather round! I have the line-up for those starting in the next game…Teruo, Nobu…"

Listening intently, wondering why Hiroaki hadn't called her name already, when he finished calling off names, her heart plummeted into her chest, she wasn't starting.

Nobu spoke up, though he sounded timid talking to the captain, "Why isn't Kin starting? He's our best player!"

"Kin isn't giving one hundred percent to the team," Hiroaki stated. He slapped the list with his hand, "All the players I called off have been giving one hundred percent and more, they've EARNED the right to start." Hiroaki gave Kin a hard stare. "Plus, with the Host Club yanking your chain all the time, I can't count on him to even be at the game."

Kin didn't say a word, merely looking away from Hiroaki. Teruo grinned triumphantly at her, before turning back to Hiroaki as the captain continued, "Now, those called need to stick around, the rest of you can either practice on your own or go home."

Dismayed, and a bit hurt by Hiroaki's coldness towards her, Kin headed towards the locker room, seeing no point in sticking around.

Nobu ran after her, grabbing her shoulder, "Kin! Stick around, Hiroaki will see sense if you just stick around to practice!" The rookie looked desperate to keep her there.

"No. I could give two hundred percent and Mizushima-senpai would turn a blind eye," she stated. "It's better if I leave and let him believe what he wants." Shrugging off Nobu's hand, she continued towards the locker room.

"Kin…!" She heard him call out, but she didn't glance back. Today just wasn't her day.

"They did what?" Tamaki shouted, as Mori and Honey gave their report, explaining what they'd seen on the field to the members of the Host Club that were present, Haruhi "following" Kin now.

Hikaru mused, "They must be crazy to not start Kin for their next game!"

"That or Hiroaki really doesn't like us having one of their own," Kyoya stated, his glasses flashing in the light.

"Hmm…" Tamaki looked thoughtful before he muttered, "We need more information on Kin before we can do anything..."

Kin hadn't been all that surprised to find Haruhi waiting for her. It had become habit for them to walk home together, both of them living in the same area.

"What happened today?" Haruhi asked, referring to how Kin acted in the Host Club, knowing she should at least try to act so the others couldn't say she didn't try. She held out Kin's tie and jacket.

Kin shook her head, reluctantly taking her tie and jacket, "I don't know…I lost my temper…"

"That's obvious," Haruhi said good-naturedly. "What brought it out? Besides the usual?"

"That's just it! It was the usual! The addition to my quota, Mizushima-senpai being furious at me and putting me on the bench, everything!" Kin shouted, looking defeated.

Haruhi frowned, "Wait, you're on the bench for the next game?" Kin nodded. "But why? It's not because…?" Her question died as she spotted Kin's look.

"Yeah, because I'm in the Host Club, still considered their dog by all of the team apart from the rookie," Kin laughed bitterly. Not to mention all my other troubles…

Haruhi's gaze became furious, "That's wrong of them to judge you based on their presumptions of the Host Club! They're more than just a bunch of rich guys!"

"What do they do besides flirt with girls?" Kin demanded suddenly, her own gaze matching the fury in Haruhi's. "I haven't seen them do ANYTHING besides flirt with girls!"

Haruhi shouted, "Their kind hearted and help anyone in need!"

"Well that's a shocker for me!" Kin snapped. "Because I've yet to see them help anyone but themselves!"

"They're trying to figure out how to help you right now," Haruhi said quietly.

Kin blinked in surprise, "What?"

"They want to know what's upset you," Haruhi stated. "They're really worried about why you quit like that."

A smile crossed Kin's features before she frowned suddenly, "I can't really rely on what you say since you're a part of the Host Club, for all I know this is just a part of a scheme to get me back to just pay back my debt the way they want."

Haruhi frowned, "I suppose you can't."

"The Host Club will just have to show me their true colors on their own," Kin stated. "I'll see you tomorrow in class Haruhi!"

Two days later, Tamaki was pacing, the other members watching his progress, even Kyoya, who kept glancing up from his notebook.

"Today's the day gentlemen, and Haruhi!" Tamaki stated, pausing in front of all of them. "We go out and show Kin just what we're made of!"

Hikaru sighed, "We're going to get creamed."

Tamaki whacked him over the head, "Now none of that! Kyoya's even going to help out with this plan!"

"I don't remember saying that," Kyoya muttered, his glasses flashing to reveal his glare.

Embarrassed, Tamaki laughed nervously, "But we won't have enough people if you don't help out."

"Very well," Kyoya sighed, closing his notebook. "So long as this plan doesn't backfire on us."

Tamaki beamed at them all, "Well then, after school we'll start!"

In art that day, after giving Hikaru and Kaoru the silent treatment for the past couple days, she said as they sat down beside her again, "Hi guys."

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked in surprise before grinning, "Hey, Kin!"

"So does this mean you've forgiven the Host Club?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

"No."

Hikaru sighed, "Hard-hearted, aren't you?"

"Just a bit," Kin agreed. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed in perfect unison.

Kin smiled, "We can still talk though, guys. This is class, not Music Room 3."

"So…does that mean you'd talk to Kyoya-senpai if he were here?" Kaoru asked.

A snapping sound revealed that Kin had broken her pencil clean in two, and her gaze was livid. She gave them the silent treatment the rest of class, drawing in her sketchbook, though this time, Kyoya wasn't the subject. A certain carrot-top was, though nothing to do with his demise, just his features and many expressions.

At the end of the school day, the Host Club met in Music Room 3, the ladies sulking outside the door as they read the sign that had been there for two and a half days now. "Closed?" One of the girls shouted.

Another cried, "But it's the second day in a row! Is someone sick?"

A chorus of sobbing girls could be heard just behind the doors, which Tamaki found hard to ignore. Shaking his head, he started to strut in front of the others, looking like a drill Sargent, dressed in an sky blue and white athletic shirt and shorts just like all the others members, "All right, today's the day. Let's go out there and try our hardest. Win or lose, this is for Kin! Now let's get out there!" They walked out the backdoors, not wanting to get the girls' hopes up.

Out on the football field, the team was stretching, getting ready for practice. Hiroaki called out, "All right, our game with Huyame is next week, I want you all to give your best through the next few practices, so let's start with some… What the hell are they doing here?" He glared down the field and everyone looked over their shoulders to see what had caused their captain to look so pissed.

Kin wanted to find a hole to crawl into as the Host Club walked onto the field, dressed to play some football.

"What are they doing here?" Nobu asked Kin. "I thought you said you quit."

"I did," Kin stated.

Nobu glanced nervously at Hiroaki, "Mizushima-senpai's going to through a fit if they don't leave ASAP."

Hiroaki stomped towards the Host Club, "What are you doing on our field?"

"We're here to solve a simple problem," Tamaki stated, giving his charming smile which only seemed to tick off Hiroaki more. "Kin has to be in two clubs at once, but obviously one club needs to get his time more than another, so…the simple solution is to play a game of football to see who gets full claim to him, being able to override the other club."

Furious, Kin snapped, "I've already quit the Host Club so that's not a problem anymore!"

"You're not in it anymore?" Hiroaki questioned, some of his anger dwindling as he glanced back at Kin.

Kyoya stated, "Kin can't exactly quit the Host Club since he owes us quite a bit of money." Kin's eyes shot lightning at Kyoya, who seemed oblivious as he pushed up his glasses.

Hiroaki seemed to inflate with anger once more, "So you want to play the football club in a game of football to see who gets Kin for more time?"

"Exactly," Tamaki said, still smiling that charming smile.

Snorting like a bull, Hiroaki nodded, "You're on." He bellowed, "Kin! Get on the sidelines! Teruo, Nobu, Masa, Ryo, Yoshi, and Juro, get on the field! The rest of you on the bench and watch how this game plays out." He turned to Tamaki, eyes glinting, "First to three?"

"First to three," Tamaki eager, turning to the Host Club, "Mori, take the goal! Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi play defense. Honey, take center, Kyoya and I will take offense."

Hiroaki grinned, "I see you haven't forgotten how to play, Suo."

"You'd be surprised at what I remember, Mizushima," Tamaki stated.

Hiroaki turned to his team, shouting out positions, "Teruo! Nobu! Offense! Ryo! Yoshi! Masa! Defense! Juro! Goal!" He took his usual position as center. "You do realize that this is a pretty simple game? We don't even have sweepers or midfielders!"

The team on the bench chuckled, while Tamaki said, "I'm aware, now quit stalling."

Kin muttered as she sat on the sidelines, "I suddenly feel like a trophy!" I'm not sure how this shows that the Host Club isn't a bunch of spoiled rich kids…

Hiroaki smiled, as he charged the ball, "I'll let you take the ball first!" With a kick, the ball flew towards Mori, but Hikaru intercepted it, passing it quickly to Kaoru, neatly avoiding Teruo.

The twins grinned mischievously, as Kaoru kicked it back to Hikaru, and then Hikaru kicked it to Kaoru, causing Nobu to get confused and accidentally collided with Teruo, thinking Hikaru was Kaoru.

Hikaru kicked the ball to Haruhi, who passed to Honey who made his way towards the goal, managing to keep Hiroaki at bay, though the captain wasn't thrown off by Honey's smaller stature. Back passing to Kyoya, who dribbled it down the field, before passing it to Tamaki.

Giving his charming smile once more, Tamaki shouted, "Starlight Kick!" The ball sailed past Juro, and the Host Club cheered.

Grinning, some sweat dripping down his face, Tamaki said, "That's one!"

"Let's show them!" Hiroaki shouted, red in the face with fury.

Kin couldn't help feeling a bit impressed with the Host Club's skill, she still didn't like the idea of being a trophy to the two clubs though.

From the sidelines, Kin watched Hiroaki score a point, tying the game up, before Honey made a decisive goal, putting a hole in the net and putting the Host Club back in the lead. Teruo missed a goal, which Kin figured he'd missed on purpose, but Nobu recovered it, tying the game up once more.

Both teams were drenched with sweat, breathing heavily, but as soon as Hiroaki kicked the ball, Kin noticed a shift in how the Host Club was playing.

It wasn't that the Host Club had broken down suddenly, like she'd seen many teams do before where they'd played to the point of being beyond exhausted and had nothing left to give, but it was a subtle shift in their play, it suddenly wasn't as seamless as before, their movements were still timed and their expressions were still set in determination, but now the Football Club obviously had the advantage. When Honey went to kick the ball, his kick was slightly off, and Juro easily blocked it, looking stunned when he did so.

Kicking the ball downfield, Honey also allowed Hiroaki to get the better position, perfect for taking a shot at the goal, and Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi weren't trying their hardest to block his kick.

Mori dived too soon for the ball, and it entered the goal, the Football Club being the first to score three points.

Tamaki panted, while Hiroaki stood tall and haughty, "Looks like you get more of Kin's time and can override any occasions that we may require him to come too if it interferes with your schedule."

"That'll show you not to mess with us," Hiroaki panted, sounding smug.

Tamaki gave a smirk, "Indeed it will." Turning to the others, he said, "Let's freshen up and head home!" The Host Club walked off the field, looking far too happy, not that Hiroaki noticed.

Hiroaki bellowed, "Head to the showers, you guys played well today!" Once the rest of the team had left the field, Hiroaki said to Kin, though he didn't look at her, "Next time you quit a club, let me know." He smiled then, "Now that I know you'll be at every practice and not trying to run off so quickly, you're on the first string."

"Thanks," Kin stated, smiling at him. "You guys sure played hard…well…most of you."

Hiroaki chuckled, "We all want you playing, Kin. Even if you do have to hang out with them." He gestured to the small figures of the Host Club.

"Right…" Kin said. "Even if I have to hang out with them…"

Tamaki sighed, "Well, none of you can say that wasn't worth it!"

"Kin hasn't said that she's coming back yet," Kyoya stated.

"How long are we going to wait here?" Hikaru complained.

Tamaki snapped, "As long as it takes!"

"Waiting for me?" Kin questioned as she came out of the school, having taken the long way off the field. "That was some performance today, using me as a trophy and all."

Tamaki started to sweat nervously along with Hiraku, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Haruhi. Kyoya was as cool as ever.

"You set it up so the Football Club thought that they beat you easily and made it so I wouldn't have to keep trying so hard to please both clubs," Kin said quietly. She bowed then, "Thank you, Tamaki-senpai. Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi." She straightened up and added, "If you'll have me again, I'd like to come back."

"Kin-chan!" Honey said happily, hugging Kin.

Kin laughed while Tamaki said, "Of course we'll take you back, you're a Host."

"Not to mention you now have a quota of nine hundred requests to make up for the two days we didn't have business because of you," Kyoya stated.

Kin paled, but she suddenly smiled, "Can we just make it a thousand since we know I'll get I'll end up having you up it to that quota anyway?"

Kyoya opened up his notebook, writing that down, "One thousand it is."

"I wasn't serious!" Kin protested.

Hikaru put an arm around her, "Too late, it's already written down."

"Yep," Kaoru said, grinning. "Now you're really stuck with us."

Kin continued to smile, reflecting on how different the Host Club really was from the Football Club, I don't think I'd want it any other way now that I know that this club is so much more than just pleasing girls…


	4. Eye of the Beholder

**Thank you all for being so patient for an update! My muse has been rebelling, but I finally seemed to reach a temporary compromise with it!**

**I do not own any wonderfully humorous member of the Host Club, only the parts of the plot to this story and my own characters.**

**_Warning: This is mainly based off the anime series, however, some references to the manga may be made-ex. American Football Club in chapter one._**

* * *

><p><strong>Eye of the Beholder<strong>

The next day, as Kin listened to the usual locker room noises of morning practice, she couldn't keep a small smile off her face as she took off her cleats. The team seemed to be back to normal, the usual joshing coming from Hiroaki, Teruo's usual glare instead of his smug grin. All was right in the world…well…mostly right!

As Kin started putting on her regular outdoor shoes, Nobu, who was as friendly as ever, asked, frowning, "Why aren't you changing, Kin?"

"The Host Club told me just to come as is right after practice," Kin answered.

Hiroaki's response was expected, as he grouched, "Why the hell wouldn't they want you to change? For that matter, why wouldn't they want you to shower?" He grinned then, "You smell like a garbage dump!"

Kin grinned and gave it right back as she stood up, "At least I don't smell like a dead animal even after showering!"

There was a chorus of "oooh!" as Kin grabbed her bag and exited the locker room, heading towards the school and Music Room 3.

Gazing after Kin, not really paying attention to what was being said, he couldn't get Kin's mischievous grin out of his mind. As he realized where his thoughts were going he shuddered, what's the matter with you? Kin is a guy! A guy! You're straight! There's something about that guy though… His mind started to wander again, focused mainly on Kin. No!

Walking up the stairs to Music Room 3 a few minutes later, Kin thought, Now that I'm back on the team, things are normal again…but…even though things feel back to normal, I know I won't be able to forget about how Hiroaki and the rest of the team treated me…good and bad. Her thoughts went to Nobu, who had stood by her side regardless of the fact that she had joined the Host Club. Speaking of which…she thought, pausing at the door. What are they up to today? It's weird that they wanted me to come from practice as is… Taking a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever lay behind the doors, she shoved them open, before she sighed, seeing the Host Club members all wearing their football uniforms from the other day.

"Seriously?" Kin managed to ask before she was, literally, tackled by all the girls she'd kept waiting.

"KIN!" They squealed as they tackled Kin, knocking the poor football player onto the floor.

Tamaki sighed in resignation as most of the girls left him, "I figured today would be Kin's day, especially seeing as to how he didn't shower and still glistens with sweat like diamonds to those girls."

"Why are we wearing these today?" Hiraku asked from where he sat with Kaoru, their lady admirers having left them to tackle Kin as well.

Kyoya answered from where he leaned against the wall, writing in his notebook, "Well considering we paid for these to be special tailored, we might as well use them. Besides, it got Kin to show up earlier meaning more money for our club."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Haruhi asked rhetorically from where she was still entertaining her own admirers.

"If I didn't then who would?" Kyoya challenged, glasses flashing in the light as he closed his notebook.

Sheesh! It was rhetorical! Haruhi thought, purposely turning away from Kyoya so she wouldn't have to look at the Shadow King.

Bored, Hikaru and Kaoru's gazes started to wander the room, but while Kaoru's gaze eventually rested on Haruhi, Hikaru's gaze rested on Kin, watching her entertain the ladies with only hints of her sapphire blue eyes, and her adorable smile, not to mention the way she moved. No movement of her body seemed to be wasted on effortless motion. Blinking in confusion, Hikaru quickly shifted his gaze to Haruhi, but she didn't seem to have the same pull over him as she used to.

Tamaki eventually came out of his sulk, looking around he was about to walk over to where Haruhi was, when he heard Honey say to Mori, "Isn't Kin-chan a natural like Haru-chan? It's a good thing she joined!"

A deep breath kept him from going into another sulk, just managing to shrug off the praise Kin had received from Honey along with all the girls that still surrounded her. Walking over to Haruhi, he leaned against the back of the couch that Haruhi and two other ladies were sitting in. "Is there anything you need?" He asked, putting on all his charm, more so for Haruhi than the others.

"No thanks, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said in an offhand tone.

That broke all Tamaki's composure, and he was sulking in a corner once more, muttering, "I can't seem to get any attention anymore…"

Haruhi glanced back at the sulking Tamaki and wondered, was it something I said?

Kin was starting to wish she'd showered and changed as she sat down in Art, her clothes were stiff with sweat, not to mention the wonderful aroma that could be scented from a mile away. This is the last time I do something like this, she thought, pulling out her sketchbook, expecting another class period of simply sketching.

Hikaru sat on her right, while Kaoru almost sat on her left, got a whiff of her, and changed his mind, sitting next to his brother.

I'm even scaring off Kaoru! She thought, though she gave credit to Hikaru for sitting so close to her and her odor.

"Hey, Kin!" Hikaru greeted her, keeping an amazing straight face. Kaoru just waved at her.

Admiring Hikaru's composure all the more, she returned his greeting, adding, "Sorry about…well…" She gestured vaguely at her sweat-stiffened football uniform.

"Don't worry about it," Hikaru said, adding silently, I'm such a nice guy…I would be sitting on Kaoru's OTHER side if I wasn't!

The teacher entered the class, and Hikaru sighed, watching as Kin started to diligently take notes like she usually did, I should probably ask her if Kaoru and I can borrow her notes… He started to pay attention as the teacher said, "From now until the end of the week you'll have time to create a sculpture to be fired. It can be anything you like, but keep in mind we won't glaze or paint them, you can use class time to sketch out your ideas and start them. They'll be critiqued by the class once they're fired…"

Casting a glance at Kin, Hikaru realized she wasn't paying attention, so he tapped her shoulder, "Hey! Pay attention!"

"What?" Kin whispered, glancing up before she seemed to realize that the teacher wasn't giving the usual lecture.

So much for asking about notes… Hikaru thought.

"…Now get to work!" The teacher said, smiling as everyone started pulling out sketch books.

Kin looked panicked as she asked, "What did she say?"

Kaoru answered, "We're making sculptures, we're going to have class time to work on our ideas, but she wants us to keep our sculptures hidden from each other since she wants a blind critique at the beginning of next week."

Kin moaned, "Great! Don't suppose she's giving us the materials to take home?"

"Only if needed," Kaoru answered.

"Meaning just me," Kin muttered, opening her notebook once more to a blank page.

Hikaru frowned, I thought it was just a regular notebook, but it's actually a decent sketchbook… Pulling out his own sketchbook he gazed down at the stark white page, no inspiration coming to him. He felt a bit odd, since Kaoru was already starting to sketch away. Turning to talk with Kin, he kept silent as he noticed her starting to sketch as well. Guess I'm the only one without ideas…

At the end of class, Hikaru said to Kaoru and Kin, "Seems like you two have great ideas going."

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, I really like the one idea I came up with, but I need to tweak it a bit."

"I wish I had an idea I liked," Kin grouched. "None of my sketches feel right for this project."

Hikaru felt a bit better that Kin didn't have an idea to work with like him, but only slightly, "At least you sketched some ideas…"

Kin glanced at Hikaru for a second before looking away, her gaze and posture revealing nothing of her thoughts.

Later that day as Kin walked home with Haruhi, her friend giving her a wide berth considering the stench of her uniform had gotten more potent as the day had worn on she thought, I can't wait to shower!

Haruhi paused at the usual corner where she left Kin, giving Kin a smile, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Right, see ya!" Kin agreed, continuing towards home. Reaching the apartment complex, she took out her key and let herself in, walking up the stairs to her room. Unlocking the door, she opened it slowly, knowing there would be two whirlwinds that would tear through it if she opened it too quickly.

Apparently she didn't open it slowly enough since she was tackled for the second time that day, though the two boys that tackled her leapt away immediately, noses wrinkled in disgust, "You smell worse than the garbage!"

Kin laughed at the two boys, their black hair the exact shade as her own, but where her hair was long, theirs was cut short like most young boys. Their eyes were green though, but no one would doubt that the three of them were siblings.

"Why are you in your uniform?" One of the boys asked, holding his nose. "I thought you wore that fancy school uniform now?"

"Yeah," the other boy agreed, glancing at the other one.

Kin sighed, "The Host Club told me to wear it today after practice and I didn't have time to change after that."

"I think you should just throw it out!" The first boy that had spoken commented.

"Right," Kin said sarcastically, though her tone was affectionate as she added, "That will go over real well, right Ryuu?"

The boy, Ryuu, nodded, grinning mischievously.

The other boy asked, "Can you stay home tonight?"

"Sorry, Raiden, I can't," Kin said, her tone filled with regret. "I have to work. We'll play later tonight though."

"You're no fun than!" the boy, Raiden, said, sulking.

Kin sighed as she walked into the bathroom, the boys' gazes boring into her back. Taking off her foul smelling uniform, Kin turned on the shower and then walked in, letting the water wash over her. She could easily imagine Raiden and Ryuu's conversation as she showered, both of them grouching about how their sister had become a stick-in-the-mud since their parents had died. What choice do I have? I can't let them send us to an orphanage and most likely separate us, nor can I quit my job since what our parents left us was only enough to pay for the funeral costs, and I can't quit playing football since it pays for my schooling, and I definitely can't quit the Host Club since I owe them a crap-load of money… Kin let out an exasperated noise as she started to wash.

While their sister was bathing, Raiden and Ryuu were indeed grumbling over the fact that Kin barely had time to play with them, much less rest. The two seven-year-old boys started to plot on how they could get their sister to stay home to at least rest.

"What if we…?" Raiden started to ask.

Ryuu shook his head, "No, that wouldn't work."

Silence spanned between the pair for a second before they both turned to each other with looks of eureka before they both said at the same moment, looking crestfallen, "No…"

Kin noticed her brothers' thoughtful expressions, but she didn't have time to dwell on them too much as she changed into her work uniform before she tore out of the house, heading to her waitressing job at one of the local restaurants.

After several more minutes of deep thought, Raiden fell backwards exclaiming, "If I try to think anymore my head's going to explode!"

Ryuu laughed, "Aw, come on! We haven't been thinking that long!"

"But how are we supposed to keep Kin home?" Raiden demanded. "We're seven. She's fifteen going on sixteen!"

"Right…" Ryuu muttered thoughtfully, taking out a pack of gum, pulling out a stick, unwrapping it before he stuck it in his mouth and started to chew it. He offered the pack to his brother, who took a stick as well.

As they chewed their gum thoughtfully, they both suddenly turned to each other, eyes bright with delight before they were whispering conspiratorially about their latest plan.

Kin dragged herself in late that evening. Work had been rougher than usual, customers constantly wanting her attention, demanding refills on their drinks, wanting their plates taken immediately…it had been a nightmare! Crawling into bed, her mind registered that there was something on her pillow that shouldn't have been there, but she was far too tired to care.

"RYUU! RAIDEN!" Kin hollered the next morning as awoke to find her long hair horrendously entangled with gum. "What were you thinking?" She demanded as her brothers cowered before her wrath. This was not the reaction that they'd been expecting from their sister.

"We thought you could stay home now…" Ryuu said timidly.

Raiden nodded in agreement, "You're either at school or working so we just thought…"

Kin made a noise somewhere between a snarl, a moan, and a sigh. Snorting through her nose like a bull she stalked to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of scissors on her way before she slammed the door shut.

Ryuu and Raiden crept towards the bathroom door before Raiden asked quietly, "Are you mad?"

The sound of the scissors snipping away could be heard, and no response came immediately from their sister. When the twins were about to slink away from the door, they heard her answer, "No…I'm not mad…just a bit disappointed in you two."

Raiden and Ryuu looked at the floor. They would have preferred Kin to be mad at them instead of disappointed with them.

"We're really sorry," Ryuu practically whispered.

The bathroom door opened, Kin's hair looking a teeny, tiny bit better. She pulled her brothers into a hug. "I know why you did it, but next time, think of something that doesn't involve sabotaging my hair."

Stifled snickers greeted Kin's ears as she reached the football field, the only two people that weren't laughing were Hiroaki and Nobu, both of whom looked appalled at Kin's new hairstyle.

"What happened?" Nobu asked in a whisper as they started doing their usual morning warm-ups. "You're hair…it's so…"

"Short?" Kin guessed.

Nobu nodded sheepishly, "Well…yeah."

"I got some gum really stuck in it, so I had to cut it," Kin explained.

Nobu shook his head, "You look really different."

I bet… Kin thought.

After practice, dealing with all the jibes and joshing of the team, Kin made her way to Music Room 3, silently dreading how the members of the Host Club would react.

Steeling herself for more jokes and jibes, and running her hand ruefully through her short hair, she pushed open the doors of Music Room 3.

The usual noises of the Host Club at work were silenced immediately, and Kin felt all eyes on her, or at least, her cropped hair.

Kin hadn't thought she'd done that bad a job of cutting her hair and getting it even. She'd even spiked it a bit to give her a more masculine appearance. Apparently, her opinion and those of the Host Club and their guests wasn't the same as hers.

"Excuse us for a minute ladies," Tamaki said calmly, while gesturing for the other Host Club members to follow him into the back room.

Looking extremely calm, Tamaki was the last one to enter the back room, and he even gave the ladies a dazzling smile before he closed the doors calmly. He whipped around, his eyes wild as he faced Kin and demanded, "What happened to your hair?"

Kin smiled, assuming that Tamaki was making a fuss over nothing, "Aw, come on! It's not that bad!"

"Not that bad?" Tamaki demanded, standing a hair's breath away from Kin. "It's horrendous!"

"Calm down," Mori said, yanking Tamaki away from Kin.

Honey nodded, "It's okay, Tama-chan."

"It's actually not okay," Kyoya stated. Everyone turned to stare at him in surprise. "Part of Kin's appeal to the ladies was her long hair. Now that it's short, her appeal to the ladies' falls."

Kin laughed, though it was obvious she was starting to worry, "That just means I'll have to work longer, no big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Tamaki shouted. "Each of us members has a distinct hair style that adds to our character and yours just went out the door! Why on Earth did you cut it?"

"I got gum in it," Kin muttered, not liking where all this was going.

Tamaki made a bunch of odd disbelieving noises before he paused, took a deep breath, and composed himself. "It's not as bad as it seems then. The ladies will still adore you if you explain the reason behind cutting your hair. Now we need to get back to the lovely blossoms that are eager to receive our attention! Hikaru! Kaoru! Haruhi! Help Kin change into her costume."

That's when Kin finally noticed that the Host Club members were all wearing extravagant kimonos, each with its own unique design and color. Definitely not something you'd find every day.

As the other members headed back out into the main room, Kin asked Haruhi, "It's not that bad is it?"

Haruhi shook her head, but before she could voice her opinion, Hikaru, who had overheard the question answered, "It looks fine. The boss's just making a big deal over nothing."

A bit stunned, Kaoru said, "I think the boss has a point." Hikaru shot him a disbelieving glance, "I mean. Part of Kin's appeal is the fact that her hair was longer. It made her stand out more. It does look fine though!" Kaoru hastily added at the end when he received a frosty stare not only from Haruhi, but from Hikaru as well.

When Kin spotted the kimono, she said, "You guys really don't have to help me. I can put on a kimono on my own."

"It's the smaller details that you'll need help with," Kaoru stated.

Hikaru nodded, "It's one of our mom's newest designs. Each of our kimonos is of a different design and has smaller aspects that need attention."

Haruhi added, "And Tamaki-senpai asked me to find some accessories to go with your new look."

Kin cast a grateful look at Haruhi for her choice of words. She put on the kimono carefully and resigned herself to being fussed over by the twins. After several minutes of them dealing with the details of the kimono, Hikaru asked Haruhi, "Any luck?"

Haruhi had several different items in her arms, but she was frowning, "I've found several different things, but I'm not really good at this kind of thing…"

She didn't have to say anymore, Hikaru and Kaoru took over, grabbing the items out of Haruhi's arms starting to try them out on Kin.

The first accessory item, a samurai sword, was instantly tossed away by Hikaru, as were the next items to follow, including a golden lyre, a sea shell horn, and even a flower pin that Kaoru had liked, and a black ribbon that Kaoru had tied around her head to make it appear like her hair used to be.

"Okay, why'd you throw that one away?" Kaoru asked, half-curious, half-annoyed with his brother.

Hikaru muttered distractedly, "It doesn't fit her."

Kaoru sighed in exasperation, sitting down next to Haruhi, who had taken a seat awhile back, muttering darkly, "Tamaki-senpai would have been pleased…plus it would have calmed the ladies as well."

"I don't think Hikaru cares about those things," Haruhi said quietly.

Kaoru sighed again, more in resignation this time as he nodded in agreement, "I know…and they…" He paused as Hikaru got a thoughtful look on his face.

After a few seconds of silence, Hikaru asked, "Your ball for football is in your bag, right?"

"Yeah…" Kin answered, looking wary.

"Hey! Haruhi! Can you go get it?" Hikaru was grinning, "I've got an idea that even the boss can't argue with!" He turned to Kaoru then, "Can you do some makeup on her as I instruct?"

"Sure," Kaoru agreed as he stood up, perplexed at what his brother was up to.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi walked out of the back room followed by Kin, who was relieved to see, upon further inspection that Honey, Tamaki, and Kyoya had makeup on as well. She hadn't wanted to be the only one with makeup.

Kin found herself the center of attention once again in her fiery kimono with its hues of red and orange, and its golden embroidery of dragons. Golden makeup was on her hands, neck and face in the shapes of flames. She held a dragon in her hand, what had once been her football. She prayed that Hikaru's plan would work and that she could hit the ball accurately.

"Wow, Kin! You look great!" One of the ladies that had gathered around her said eyes wide with awe.

Another added, eyes shining as well, "Your new hair cut is great as well!"

This put Tamaki in a corner as Kin, Haruhi, and Hikaru sent him smug looks. Tamaki whimpered as he sulked, "I really thought…how could I be that mistaken?"

Kyoya, overhearing, shrugged, "Sometimes we all forget that ladies are mysterious beings."

"What's with the dragon?" Another girl asked Kin.

Kin grinned then, "This!" She dropped the dragon and then kicked it accurately without ripping or ruining in any way, shape, or form, Hikaru's hard work on the creature. As it rose into the air, it really seemed like a live dragon moving through the air.

Later that day, back at home, Kin started to sketch furiously in her sketchbook while entertaining her brothers with her explanation of her sculpture for art. Ryuu and Raiden looked on eagerly, and gasped in astonishment when Kin revealed the finished sketch to them.

The next day after school, Kin was entertaining with the Host Club in their usual, everyday uniforms. Kin was there since football practice had been cancelled. She could tell the ladies weren't half as enthralled with her as they usually were, and she realized that Tamaki and the others were right. Without any flair, her requests were going to go down.

Sighing in exasperation as the last lady finally left, she leaned against the wall as Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and Kaoru left the room, intent on getting home.

She jumped when Hikaru said, "It's not your hair you know."

"W-what?" Kin asked, taking off guard.

"It's not your hair that's appealing to the ladies," Hikaru explained. "Sure. You'll lose a couple requests, not to mention some of them have started Host-hopping again, but it's not your hair that appeals to them."

"Feels like it," Kin muttered darkly. Her heart started to pound in her chest as Hikaru tilted up her chin so their eyes met.

Hikaru had a soft smile on his face, "It's not your hair they like. Trust me." As he realized how close he was to Kin, he quickly moved away. What am I doing? I like Haruhi!

A pang of disappointment, or at least Kin thought it was disappointment, shot through her as Hikaru pulled away. She didn't let it show though as she said, "Thanks. See you tomorrow, Hikaru."

"Yeah, see ya," Hikaru agreed.

For the rest of that week, whenever Hikaru had free time, he worked on his sculpture for class. He didn't bother with a sketch, knowing how he wanted his sculpture to look and not wanting to waste any more time by sketching. In another house, Kin worked just as hard on her sculpture in her free time, her brothers giving her a hand whenever she let them.

In Art class at the end of the week, as all of the students wheeled in or carried in their sculptures, Kin felt nervous as she carried her own in, the sculpture hidden under a cloth. Her brothers had been thrilled with the end result, but she wasn't sure the class or the teacher would like it, not that it mattered, the sculpture had a special meaning for her. She glanced at Hikaru as he carried in his own sculpture, Kaoru beside him. She was curious as to what the twins had created, but she didn't ask.

Once everyone had set down their sculptures, the teacher said, "All right class! Out of the room while I set these up so that no one knows whose is whose."

The class obeyed, walking out of the room. After a couple minutes they were called back in and everyone started to whisper as they gazed around at the unveiled sculptures.

"Now pick out your favorite and least favorite sculptures and write why you like or dislike them!" The teacher said happily. "I will make sure to give each person the comments their sculpture received.

The class all grabbed their notebooks and started to walk around the room, taking in all the sculptures. As Kin walked around, one sculpture caught her eye. It was an abstract one of what looked like two humans, possibly a third, but it looked as if the two were connected and one was struggling to break away from the other, and reaching towards the third human. As Kin examined it more closely, she found that there were actually four, two female, and the two that seemed so close were male. Setting her notebook down she started to write her thoughts on the sculpture.

Hikaru spotted Kin in front of his sculpture, but he didn't really care what others thought of it, he still wasn't exactly sure what he'd been trying to say with it either, the idea had just come to him. Walking around, he paused at a sculpture of two dragons. One was standing above the other, looking away from the bottom dragon that seemed to be looking at it with an imploring look. The bottom dragon was quite flashy for an unpainted sculpture. Both dragons were really, but the bottom seemed to be trying to get the attention of the other. When he got closer, he could see that his first impression was right. Intrigued by the sculpture, he started to write down his thoughts.

Kin glanced up from her writing and spotted Hikaru writing in front of her sculpture, and she had to fight back a smile. She looked away quickly as she went back to writing once more.


	5. Pride & Prejudice

**_Once again, thank you all for being so patient, I'm really sorry about the long wait, but life just loves to sucker punch me just when I think I can handle the punches it gets creative. Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_I do not own any wonderfully humorous member of the Host Club, only the parts of the plot to this story and my own characters._**

**_Warning: This is mainly based off the anime series, however, some references to the manga may be made-ex. American Football Club in this chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Pride &amp; Prejudice<strong>

"GO KIN!" Tamaki shouted, the other Host Club members having been supposed to shout as well, they didn't…well, Honey did, but he shouted, "GO KIN-CHAN!"

Looking hurt, Tamaki turned to the other members of the Host Club, "We're supposed to be supporting Kin in this, her first game as not only a member of the Football Club, but as a member of the Host Club!"

"She's been a member of the Football Club for a while now, Boss," Kaoru muttered.

Tamaki look crestfallen for a second before continuing on eagerly, "True! But it's still her first game as a member of the Host Club so….CHEER!"

Haruhi muttered, "Don't you think you're distracting her from her game with all your cheering?"

"WHAT?! Do you really think so, Haruhi?! I wouldn't want to distract Kin from the game!" Tamaki shouted, looking horrified at the thought.

Kyoya put the final nail in the coffin, "It's not like Kin can hear us anyone above this crowd."

Tamaki leaned over the rail, sulking, and whimpering, "Why is everyone so unenthused?! Kin is in her first game as a Host Club member!"

Kin stood panting in the field along with her teammates; the game was not going well at all. They were losing 2-0. Everything they tried when they attempted to get a goal failed miserably, and defending the goal was becoming harder, the defenders exhausted from how hard they had to work since the offense couldn't keep the ball.

The announcer didn't help matters by saying over the speakers, "And Ouran is behind by two, Huyame in the lead!"

Teruo actually lost it then, shouting as Nobu and the goal keeper, Juro, holding the furious player back, "Come down here and announce like that! Then tell us the obvious!"

"SATO!" Hiroaki bellowed, "Pull it together or I'll put you on the bench!"

Teruo calmed down, his spikey black hair even seeming to lie a bit more flat, though he did mutter darkly, "Why aren't we getting anywhere?!" Kin was surprised that for once he didn't blame her.

"Doesn't matter! We have only a few minutes to try and tie it back up. Teruo, I'm moving you to center, Nobu, you stay on offense, Juro, you're moving to offense, I'll play goal and Kin will go on defense."

Not good… Kin thought. Hiroaki was so desperate that he was changing up positions, letting hotheaded Teruo take center since Teruo would take chances that Hiroaki would never take.

Lining up once more, the Huyame team kicked the ball to them, and the game resumed, Kin feeling a bit frustrated that she was on defense. Teruo was actually doing well, and even though Juro was a bit slower due to his stockier frame, he was a silent reminder to Teruo that he had to keep a decent pace, regardless.

Just as a shot opened up, one of the Huyame players knocked the ball away from Teruo, who had to jump to avoid the red haired Huyame player.

Hiroaki bellowed, "Get ready! DEFENSE!"

Kin, being used to getting right up in another player's face to rattle them a bit, intercepted the red haired Huyame player, who she noticed wore a captain's mark. Managing to get the ball, the captain looked surprised, but he didn't give up easily, moving swiftly, and easily overtaking Kin. Back passing to her nearest teammate, her eyes shone with triumph when the Huyame captain's eyes glinted with frustration.

Her teammate kicked it to one of the offensive players and Nobu neatly scored Ouran's first point.

Kin couldn't keep a smile off her face as the crowd cheered, and she jogged up the field and high-fived the rookie.

Hiroaki was beyond please, though he yelled, changing up positions once more, "Kin, switch places with Juro!"

"Thank goodness," Juro muttered, jogging back to play defense.

Tamaki went wild when Kin got the ball from the captain of Huyame, "Woohoo! Way to go, Kin!"

"Go Kin!" Haruhi joined in, pleased that her friend had gotten a score.

Honey added his voice to the cheering, "Way to go Kin-chan! Usa-chan says way to go as well!"

Back on the field, Kin, Teruo, and Nobu along with the others were very confused as Huyame's captain switched places with one of his players, moving to play defense. He said as he walked past Kin, "You just got lucky, Peasant."

Kin bristled at the insult. It was common knowledge that she was on scholarship at Ouran, but to have a spoiled rich brat throw it in her face when he didn't have to work a day for anything was just too much. Her sapphire eyes blazed as she waited to see what would happen. Teruo kicking the ball to the other side, Juro and the others did their job well, getting the ball to Teruo after a few worried seconds. Knowing that Hiroaki would skin him alive if he refused to pass to Kin if Kin was open, he passed the ball to her and she started to get into a better position. Seeing an open goal and no defenders on her, she was getting ready to kick the ball when Huyame's captain came out of nowhere, kicking the ball away from her and his cleat continued onward into her left ankle. Trying to keep her balance so she wouldn't fall, Kin slammed her right foot down, but instead of helping her, it merely made her fall worse, she ended up slamming down on her left leg, pain shooting up her leg from her ankle. The referee blew his whistle and held out a red card, "Intentional foul! Huyame player number nine! Free kick to player five of Ouran!"

The Ouran supporters went into an uproar over the foul, calling for the Huyame captain's blood. Particularly Kin's female fans:

"How dare you! You big meanie!"

"How dare you hurt our Kin!"

"We'll rip off your head if you touch our Kin again!"

Normally, this would be a perfect moment for one of the Host Club members to comment on the ladies' ferocity, but they were in an uproar as well at seeing one of their own injured.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU JERK!" Tamaki raged, eyes blazing with righteous rage.

Honey's voice had lost its sweetness, "He'd better pray that Takashi and I are in more merciful moods than we are now!" His and Mori's eyes glinted with fury.

"You coward!" Haruhi shouted, fury showing in her eyes as well.

Hikaru bellowed, "TRY THAT AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

"We'll rip you limb from limb if you pull that one!" Kaoru shouted.

Kyoya had his phone ready, muttering to Tamaki, "Just say the word and he'll disappear."

Shaking his head, Tamaki said, "No, not yet, though I haven't ruled that out yet!"

Huyame's captain merely grinned, as he stood up, and started to walk over to the referee, "Remember your lesson well, Commoner, you're way out of your league. Go back to playing in back alleys."

Kin's eyes blazed in fury, even with the pain from her ankle shooting up her leg, she stood up, trying not to show that she was in any pain.

Nobu made to strike Huyame's captain, but luckily Juro grabbed him, having hustled down from the other end of the field, "Don't do it! You'll only get a foul!"

"I don't care!" Nobu shouted.

Teruo moved to assist Juro, "You idiot! If you strike him you give them another chance to try and score!"

Hiroaki whacked Nobu in the back of the head, the newbie hitting his knees, tears in his eyes as he held the back of his head. The crisis was averted though. He asked, "You all right, Kin?"

Juro looked just as concerned as the captain, "That was a nasty fall you took after that guy deliberately kicked you." He glanced down at Kin's ankle, "Your ankle is really swollen!"

"It's fine," Kin lied. In reality, the cuts from the cleat's spikes stung like hell and her ankle felt like it wouldn't support her weight, but she wasn't about to tell them that.

Teruo shoved her right shoulder and she put weight on her left leg, she bit back the cry of pain that had risen in her throat, but she couldn't stop the tears of pain rising up in her eyes. "You're not fine at all," he muttered. "Quit trying to be the hero of the game all the time."

Before Kin could start a true argument, Hiroaki interrupted, "He's right, Kin. Take your penalty kick then Nobu will help you to the bench. Got it?"

Gritting her teeth in frustration and pain, she limped over to where the referee was waiting, the ball on the ground already. Huyame's goalie watched her intently.

The referee blew his whistle and Kin forced herself to run at the ball, kicking it with her right leg it bounced off the goalie's hands and into the goal.

As a cheer went up from the Ouran crowd, Kin thought, that was way too close!

"Come on, Man! You've done your part," Nobu said, throwing Kin's left arm over his shoulder. "We're now tied. Even if we can't score in the last minute, we'll still dominate in the overtime!"

"I know you guys will do well!" Kin forced a smile onto her face as Nobu helped her off the field.

Giving her the thumbs up, Nobu dashed back onto the field. Kin sighed as she sat on the bench, she wanted to just keep playing but she knew Hiroaki would simply ignore her requests and pleas saying that she needed to recover, which was true enough, she could barely walk, but still…she desperately wanted to play.

"KIN-CHAN!" Kin was literally knocked sideways off the bench by Honey.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said, picking up Honey by his jacket. "Kin's hurt, and knocking her off the bench isn't helping."

Honey's eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry, Kin-chan! I didn't hurt you further did I?"

"No, not at all, Honey-senpai!" Kin reassured the teary-eyed Honey.

Tamaki yanked Kin off the ground and Kin let out a cry of pain as her ankle was wrenched, but Tamaki seemed oblivious, "Kin! You were so brave in continuing to make that shot!"

Hikaru managed to sit Kin down before Tamaki could get on a roll, "Spinning her around on her hurt ankle doesn't help you idiot!"

Tamaki paled and immediately went into a sulk, "I only wanted to tell her how brave she was!"

A cheer went up from the other side of the field where the Huyame supporters were, and Kin's gaze became frosty as she glared at the Huyame team, while Hiroaki bellowed out orders, trying to salvage what little bit of hope they had for making a comeback.

As the game proceeded on through the last few minutes, Kin's gaze became colder and colder. The Huyame team had been toying with them from the start, their players putting on bursts of saved speed to knock what little bit of hope the Ouran team had smashing into the ground, sometimes literally. The end result of the game was five to two, and the Ouran side of the field was silent, unsure of how to cheer for their team who had fought till the very end and still been outclassed by the Huyame team so easily.

The Huyame captain approached Hiroaki and said something, his stance and gestures obviously mocking, Kin's eyes widened in shock as the team attempted to hold back Hiroaki, who made a lunge at the Huyame captain, who merely walked away, laughing. She stood up, barely aware of Tamaki's and the others protests to her walking over to her team. It took some time, but Kin eventually made it, "What did he say?"

Hiroaki's eyes were still blazing as he pulled away from those who were holding him back, "I want you ready for our next match against them in a week, Kin. I want to swipe their smug faces into the ground!" Hiroaki turned to face the whole team, "Let's show them that they're wrong!"

Teruo snorted, "What if they're right?"

"Shut up, Teruo!" Nobu snapped, the usually passive rookie, getting fired up, though over what, Kin wasn't sure.

Hiroaki held up his hand, "No, I want to hear what he has to say."

Nodding to Hiroaki, Teruo stated, "Is it really any wonder we've lost? Placing most of our strategies around a commoner who spends half his time with a Host Club? I mean, come on, Mizushima-senpai, is it really a wonder that we're not up to the standards of other teams with a commoner who hasn't had half the training we've had for football and who is only here because we have to let him be here? It wasn't exactly our choice to allow him onto the team; the headmaster was the one who made that decision! Kin didn't even have to try out."

Kin was still as stone as Teruo's words sank in. Fists clenching in rage, Kin moved to punch Teruo, but Nobu was quicker, slugging the older team member right in the face, his face red with rage, and panting from trying to contain his fury. None of the older members of the team tried to stop him either. Glaring down at Teruo who was holding his right eye and glaring back up at him with his good one, Nobu snapped, "You have no right to say that about Kin. Kin, who has worked harder than any of us to be here. Who's proven that he belongs here time and time again, and yet you have the nerve to say he doesn't? That he's simply a commoner? That he's useless? Well, let me tell you, you're the…"

"Enough," Hiroaki bellowed, finally cutting Nobu off. His gaze swept over the team, not even noticing the Host Club who only stood a few feet away, "So we lost one game. We'll make it up. None of you are to blame. I watched each and every player here play their hearts and souls out and then some! Next week, we'll play Huyame again. Until then, we'll start practicing like we've never practiced before!" His gaze rested on Kin who was glaring at the ground, fists still clenched in rage, "Like I said, Kin. Get better. I've got some strategies in mind to use next time and they all involve you being ready to go by then!" His gaze swept over the team once more, "Go shower and change. You've all earned it." Hiroaki watched his team head to the lockers, none of them offering Teruo help off the ground where he still sat holding his eye, not even Hiroaki, who followed them once he was certain they were all heading to the showers.

Grunting, Teruo stood up, and casting a glare Kin's way, he snapped, "Must feel nice to be the captain's pet! It's the only reason the rest of the team doesn't agree with me and the Huyame captain that you're dragging our team down with your mediocrity. We'd be better off if we hadn't been forced to have you on our team!" He headed towards the locker room then.

Kin was seething from Teruo's words, and her body trembled with her contained rage, where does he get the nerve to say such things?! He's the one who's mediocre! Darker thoughts entered her mind, and her trembling stopped, and her rage ceased as an overwhelming sense of dread settled on her, what if they're right? What if I am dragging the team down? It's true I haven't had the training they've had, nor do I have the money…A hand resting on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and she glanced to see who was behind her.

Mori said, "Let it go. It's not worth your time worrying over their opinions."

"Yeah," Kin said, though her eyes showed that she wasn't done dwelling on the topic.

"So, want us to have that Teruo and the Huyame captain disappear? Kyoya still has his own forces ready to be called," Tamaki said, eyes shining with mischief.

"No," Kin said, her tone more forceful then she meant it to be.

Tamaki back pedaled, "It was just a joke!"

Running a hand through her short, black, locks, she sighed, "I know…I know…" Kin glanced at all of the Host Club, suddenly feeling very alone, "Would you guys mind giving me some space?"

"Kin-chan…" Honey's eyes were round with worry. "We just want to help!"

"Yeah, let us get you to a doctor to have your ankle looked at!" Kaoru added.

"I don't need your help!" Kin shouted, turning around to face them. "I've done things on my own before and I'll continue to do so!" Wishing she could move faster than a hobble, Kin started towards her home, the shocked and hurt faces of the Host Club on her mind along with many other thoughts.

Haruhi made to follow Kin when Kyoya grabbed her arm, "Let go!"

"You heard her, Haruhi, she doesn't want help," Kyoya stated calmly, releasing Haruhi's arm.

Gazing after Kin's slowly retreating figure, Haruhi sighed, "Yeah…but I still feel like we should help?"

"It's hard to help someone when you don't know exactly what's wrong," Hikaru commented.

"This is a good point," Tamaki murmured. "For now, we'll assume it's the loss she and the team just suffered along with the insults from those two…"

"And if it's not just that…?" Haruhi asked.

The president of the Host Club sighed, his blue eyes thoughtful, "Then we'll take the appropriate measures…after all…we can't have any unhappy guests due to a Host Club member."

It was quite obvious the next day that something was still wrong with Kin. Even though she showed up at the Host Club at her usual late time, the only strange thing being that she had crutches to help her walk and for her sprained ankle to heal faster; she didn't entertain the ladies like she usually did, though they didn't seem to mind, merely sobbing in sympathy over the loss of the game and assuming that Kin was still upset over the loss.

As Kin sat brooding on the couch, barely aware of the ladies around her, her thoughts weren't so much on the loss as to her warring emotions towards those that were rich and had such high opinions of themselves, like Teruo and the Huyame football captain. Her mind went to all the blood, sweat, and tears she put in just to be as good as she was, and Kin knew she wasn't the best. Yet, she couldn't get the words out of her head that Teruo had said, and she unconsciously clenched her fists and jaw in fury, what do they know about working hard? They claim I got onto the team and into Ouran on a free ride? There ones to talk! All their parents have to do is pay the right amount of money and they're enrolled, and probably in a club too if they're parents can stand to be parted from the money!

Tamaki discreetly gathered the other members of the Host Club after watching Kin for several minutes, "All right, here's what we're going to do…"

After school, Tamaki informed everyone, or at least those who didn't know (Kin) that they wouldn't be doing any hosting that afternoon.

Tamaki had somewhat been hoping this would put Kin in a better mood, but it didn't seem to faze her, Kin merely shrugging and heading back down the stairs along with Haruhi, who glanced back at them once, hoping the plan would work.

Once outside the school, Haruhi asked, "Kin…is there something bothering you?"

"Not really," Kin lied, though she found it hard not to confide in Haruhi, she didn't want to burden her friend with her thoughts either. "I guess I'm still ticked off about yesterday's game."

Haruhi wished that she could believe Kin as her friend put on a false smile, but her sapphire eyes held the truth…that something more was bothering Kin, but Haruhi pretended not to notice, "I'm sure you guys will win the next game against them. All I've seen of the Football Club is them working themselves to death."

They both stopped as they reached the part where their paths home diverged, "Yeah, I guess I'm a little annoyed I can't join them!" Kin said, putting on a false smile and giving a half-hearted laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow, Haruhi. Later!" Kin didn't leave any room for argument as she headed towards her house.

Haruhi watched Kin walk away, only turning when she heard someone walk up to her and pause beside her, "So…I take it that you didn't learn anything?"

She shook her head, "No…I just wish we didn't have to resort to this to find out what's wrong…what if we make things worse, Hikaru?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Sometimes friends have to do crazy things, right Kaoru?"

"Right," Kaoru agreed. "Now let's follow her!"

Hikaru started walking after Kin, not realizing that Kaoru had stayed right next to Haruhi.

Frowning, Haruhi glanced at him, "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing of great importance!" Kaoru answered slyly. "Want me to walk you home?"

Haruhi shook her head, "I can walk myself back, thanks."

Foiled again… Kaoru thought as he forced himself not to sigh. He'd finally managed to be alone with Haruhi and she dismissed him so easily. He watched her leave before glancing in the direction Hikaru had gone, feeling a tiny bit of guilt for fooling his twin, but Hikaru had to realize sooner or later that they couldn't do everything together and share everything…not forever at least. Deciding that he could make up some excuse later when Hikaru got home, he started to walk back to the school, pulling out his cell phone and calling for the family car so he could get home.

It took Hikaru right up until he watched Kin go inside her house before he realized Kaoru wasn't with him as he turned to say to his twin, "So what do we do? Do we just…" He glared at nothing as he realized Kaoru had deserted him, "Knock…" Sighing, he walked up to the door after a few minutes, "Guess I have no choice…" He gently knocked on the door, half-afraid that the door would fall over since it looked so old.

Kin opened the door and she froze as it revealed Hikaru, who looked a bit out of place standing outside, "I was in the neighborhood and noticed you walk in here so…" She slammed door in his face, leaning against the door frame. Shit! If Hikaru finds out about my situation, I'm screwed!

Hikaru stared at the door, blinking in surprise, she slammed the door…in my face… Unsure of how to feel about that, he was surprised when Kin opened the door again, "Um…thanks for dropping by, but I'm really busy, maybe you could come back another time!"

"Ah, come on, Kin!" Hikaru said, running his hand through his hair. "I'm here because the entire club is worried about you!"

"They're not here too are they?!" Kin demanded, flinging the door wide open.

He quickly said, "No! No! It's just me!" His gaze became serious, "We're all worried about you though, Kin. You've been acting weird since the football game."

Kin looked away, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Quit lying," Hikaru said, letting himself in since the door was now wide open.

Alarm flashed in Kin's eyes, "Hey! Hang on a second!"

Hikaru paused inside the house, looking around, "What's wrong? I was assuming I could come in since you opened the door after all."

"Yeah, but…" Kin didn't get to finish as her two brothers came sliding around the corner.

"Kin! Raiden won't quit bugging me while I do my homework!" Ryuu complained.

Raiden insisted, "What are you talking about you, baby, you're the one bothering me!"

Hikaru blinked in surprise once more, startled to see two twin boys in the room, and then the boys next statement nearly floored him, "Sis! Please make him quit bothering me!" Ryuu and Raiden glared at each other, each of them saying the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"They're your…brothers?" Hikaru questioned.

Everyone in the room became silent, Ryuu and Raiden covering their mouths and their eyes shifting to look beseechingly at Kin for forgiveness of their slip of the tongue around a stranger, and openly gawking at Hikaru.

"Yeah…" Kin said, wishing she could disappear.

"Where are your parents then?" He wished he could take back the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Kin tried to act like the question was no big deal, "They died some time ago…I take of Ryuu and Raiden, my brothers." She gestured to each one in turn.

"We could have introduced ourselves," the two boys grumbled.

Kin raised an eyebrow at them, "Oh really? And I suppose you would have kept arguing when we have a guest in the house?"

"NO!"

"Well then, I suggest you both stop pestering the other and get your homework done before our guest leaves for the night," Kin didn't even get to the end of her sentence before the pair had disappeared.

Hikaru chuckled, "So that's why you could tell Hikaru and I apart so easily…because of you have twin brothers."

"I suppose," Kin said, unwilling to remind him of the other reason she could tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart.

Is that how she sees Kaoru and I? Hikaru wondered, suddenly feeling like a weight had been placed on him, though he wasn't sure why. He recalled her words that one day though, and the weight instantly disappeared, though he didn't remind Kin of what she said. Instead, he changed subjects, "So is that why you didn't want me to come in? Because of your brothers?"

"No…it's not that," Kin muttered. "I just didn't want you to learn that we didn't have any parents…"

He shrugged, "So you don't have parents, big deal. It just means you have to work…" His expression changed, "You do know it's against school policy to have a job, right?"

"I know," Kin said with a sigh. "But how else am I supposed to get them through school? We don't have any relatives to go to, and I don't want us to be split apart." Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise at how much passion Kin spoke with.

"But that's not what's been bothering you, is it?" Hikaru asked.

Kin sighed again, "Let's sit down."

Hikaru sat on the floor with Kin, thinking that her house wasn't all that bad, yeah it was only one floor, and only had a few rooms and pretty much no furniture, but heck. It could have been worse.

"So what's been bothering you?" Hikaru asked casually, supporting himself on his arms as he leaned back, getting into a comfortable position. "I know it's not the football game. You don't strike me as someone to get so riled over one loss."

"It's just how rich people see me just because I don't have a lot of money," Kin said without thinking. Hikaru thought about stopping her then and there to get her to correct her sentence, but decided against it, letting her continue, "They think I'm not as good as them just because I haven't had the same upbringing as them or that I don't work as hard as they do just because I'm at Ouran on a scholarship…" She clenched her fist her eyes blazing, "But they don't realize just how hard I've worked, or how much is riding on my success or failure." Kin closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that wanted to spring to her eyes as she recalled all the days she'd spent once her parents had died perfecting all her football skills, all the scrapes, cuts, bruises, and pain. How many times she'd forced herself to continue, even when her legs and arms were bloodied from falling or tripping. "They're just spoiled brats that get whatever they want! Lost in their own sense of false pride and prejudiced against those that actually have to work hard to get where they want to be and not have it handed to them on a silver platter!"

Hikaru waited a few minutes, allowing Kin to calm down before he asked, "Is that how you see all of us in the Host Club? Nothing more than spoiled brats?"

Realization at how she had phrased things dawned on Kin, and her cheeks turned scarlet, "No! I didn't mean…What I meant was…"

"You'd be surprised at how rough our lives have been, Kin," Hikaru continued. "If you do think of us even remotely close to how you see that Teruo and that captain…well…maybe you should get past your own pride and look at us more closely."

Looking away from the floor, Kin locked her gaze with Hikaru's, and she found she couldn't look away, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're the one who's prejudiced, Kin? That it's not just us "rich people"."

"I didn't mean it how it sounded," Kin tried to explain again.

Hikaru smirked, "I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew too. I think you were starting to forget that you've got friends in the Host Club, regardless of our different statuses." He reclined even further back, looking quite relaxed, his eyes half-closed as he added, "Heck, it's not like you're the only person in the club who's poor. Haruhi is too. We don't think any less of either of you though." A small smile appeared on his face, "Sometimes, we're quite envious of all that you two can do."

Before Kin could find the right words to say, Ryuu and Raiden came streaking in, tackling poor Hikaru, "Can you play with us, please?!"

"What do you two think you're doing?!" Kin demanded, appalled at her brothers' behavior towards a guest.

"We're bored!" Ryuu complained.

Raiden added, "And you can't play with us because of your ankle!"

Before Kin could get a good scolding formed in her mind, Hikaru laughed, "It's fine, Kin. Don't worry about it!"

Kin was dumbfounded by Hikaru's statement, and she honestly didn't know what to think as he entertained her two brothers, who simply adored him, especially when he told them that he had a twin too. The fun only ended when Hikaru had to leave.

"Can't you stay the night?" Ryuu pleaded.

Raiden begged, "Please?! I'm sure Kin won't mind!"

Kin interrupted, "Hikaru has a home to go to, and a brother who's probably missing him!"

This made the twins change tactics, Ryuu asking, "You'll come back, right?"

"Well…um…"

Kin spared him from answering by managing to get him out of the door and shutting it behind her, though she knew Ryuu and Raiden would be pressed against the door trying to hear what they said. This didn't bother her too much though, "Thanks for stopping by…"

"It was nothing, really. We were all just worried about you," Hikaru stated.

"Still," Kin said, giving a small smile, "You didn't have to stay and keep my brothers' occupied."

"That? That was easy," Hikaru said, smiling. "You've got two good brothers there."

Kin nodded, her smile slowly faded though, "Please don't tell anyone about where I live or about my brothers..."

"Why? It's not like we'd tell the headmaster or anything," Hikaru said, frowning. "Even the boss wouldn't do a thing like that. Not even Kyoya-senpai!"

"It's just easier to keep a secret between two people instead of eight," Kin stated.

Undecided, Hikaru wanted to clarify, "You don't even want me to tell Kaoru?"

Kin glanced back at the door before returning her gaze to him, "I'll leave that up to you…but no one else please, I don't mind if you tell Kaoru, but…" Her gaze once again went to the door.

Now I get it… Hikaru nodded, "I won't tell anyone else, I promise."

Relief showed on Kin's face, "Thanks, Hikaru."

"See you tomorrow then," Hikaru said, turning away from her and starting to walk down the street.

Kin called after him, "See ya!"

"What did you say to her yesterday, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked Hikaru the next day at school. Kin was obviously back to her old self, entertaining the ladies even with the crutches she had to improvise, not that the ladies seemed to care, they just liked making a fuss over her.

"Does it hurt much, Kin?"

"Yeah, how did you manage to make that penalty shot with your ankle sprained?"

"It wasn't bad," Kin said, gazing at the ladies through half-closed eyes, teasing them as she usually did. "The pain was nothing compared to the pain I'd feel if I'd let my team down."

The girls squealed in response before fighting to try and take care of Kin. It was obvious Kin wished she hadn't gone with that method.

Hikaru gave a small smile, "We just talked…that's all. I didn't really have to say anything to her."

"Uh-huh," Kaoru wasn't convinced. "And you didn't get to see her house?"

"No…" Hikaru answered, discreetly nudging his brother as he noticed the ladies gathering around them.

One of the ladies asked, "Hikaru, why are you looking at Kin like that?"

I'm looking at Kin in a certain way? Hikaru wondered, before he said, "I'm just worried about him, that's all. I mean, the two of us have become pretty close friends."

Kaoru got teary-eyed like he usually did, "You're not becoming that close, are you Hikaru?"

"Oh, Kaoru, you know I could never be as close to anyone as I am to you," Hikaru said, cupping his brother's chin in his hand. "After all…you and I have a special relationship."

The girls squealed in delight, and fawned over them for several minutes, before they had to leave.

Kaoru watched Hikaru, as his brother's gaze rested on Kin for quite some time, then Hikaru would look startled, and look at Haruhi, but inevitably, his gaze would always go back to Kin, and then the cycle would repeat. We're growing a part, Hikaru…you just can't see it yet…or maybe you don't want to see it…like I still don't really want too…

What am I doing?! I like Haruhi! Hikaru argued in his mind as he found his gaze, once again on Kin. As he gazed at Haruhi though, he noticed something missing…though he couldn't place what it was. He didn't get the same feeling he used to when he stole glances at Haruhi like he was doing now.

Whenever Kin had a few spare minutes, or in some cases, seconds, she looked more closely at each of the Host Club members, wondering what each of them was hiding beneath all the bravado, charm, and elegance that they seemed to exude.

As the last ladies of the morning left, Haruhi sat down next to Kin, "You seem in a better mood today."

"Yeah, I guess I got over my injured pride," Kin said, laughing.

Haruhi could tell there was more than what Kin had just told her, "So…anyone stop by at your place yesterday?"

"Now that you mention it," Kin said, noticing that all of the Host Club members seemed to have drawn nearer, "I did meet Hikaru several blocks away from my house, and we chatted."

"Sounds like he helped you, though," Haruhi said, giving one of her smiles that charmed most ladies.

Kin gave her own charming smile, "Yeah. Yeah he did."

"GO KIN!" Tamaki shouted, this time with the added shouts of Haruhi, Hikaru, Honey, and Kaoru six days later as the Ouran Football Club was in another match against the Huyame Football Club. Kyoya and Mori remained silent, though Kyoya commented once they stopped cheering, "They're doing much better than last time…Kin seems more fired up as well."

"Well…wouldn't you be after last time?" Hikaru questioned.

Kyoya merely gave an evil smirk in response.

Kaoru frowned at Hikaru's comment, he's been getting home from school late, and he never tells me where he's been at, though…I think I could guess.

Hikaru turned his attention back to the game when Kyoya didn't answer, watching Kin play, recalling that he'd spent several different evenings with her and her siblings…it'd been a nice change of pace really. Though he did feel bad about keeping his visits there a secret from Kaoru, but every time he'd tried to tell Kaoru, something always stopped him. A feeling that he couldn't describe always came over him, so he always ended up discussing something else with Kaoru. It feels…weird…to be keeping a secret from him…I've never kept a secret from him before…not even about my feelings for Haruhi…

Kin was playing center in this game, going head to head with the Huyame captain. Giving a smirk as they once again, faced off, this time he had the ball, trying to get past her, but no matter what he did, she was ready.

Scowling in frustration, he made an amateur move, and Kin easily got the ball away from him, passing it to Teruo, who, she hated to admit, was becoming the player she passed to most since he was always the one opened, or who got open quickly.

Teruo passed to Hiroaki, who kicked the ball with a power kick, the ball sailing into the goal and the announcer shouting, "Ouran scores again, now leading three to nothing with only a few minutes left in the game!"

"We've got the lead but don't get cocky!" Hiroaki bellowed at all of them. "I don't want them to score one goal, got it?!"

A resounding "Yes!" came from all of them as they continued to play, and though they didn't score for the rest of the game, neither did Huyame.

At the end of the game, when the captains were supposed to shake hands, Huyame's captain simply snorted at Hiroaki in disgust, "So you got lucky. We'll show you a real team next time. One that doesn't need to rely on a commoner."

Hiroaki shrugged, "Big words for a guy who couldn't get past the so-called commoner to even make a shot."

This time it was the Huyame team who held back their captain, actually having to drag him back to the locker rooms.

Nobu was grinning from ear to ear, "We sure showed them!"

"No kidding," Kin said, grinning as well. "We shut them out!"

Hiroaki nodded, "Now we just need to get our teamwork smoothed out and we'll be golden." He glanced meaningfully at both Kin and Teruo. "If we can keep playing like we did today, no team can stop us from getting all the way to the championship! Now head to the locker room and then get out of here! No practice tomorrow, you guys earned the rest!" The team cheered, causing the crowd to cheer as well, thinking the team was just happy about winning, not the rest they were going to be getting.

Hiroaki, Nobu, Juro, and the rest of the team entered the locker rooms, leaving Teruo and Kin on the field. The Host Club watched from the sidelines, hoping that they wouldn't need to remind Kin about a Host Club member's appearance to the ladies.

"You did hear him, right?" Kin asked Teruo. He didn't respond, not meeting her gaze. "Look, I know you don't like me anymore than I like you, but I do know that we want to get to that championship, so what do you say? Are you willing to work together to get to the championship with a commoner or not?"

Teruo looked at her then, "You're right that I don't like you, I still don't think you belong here on the team…but since I do want to get to the championship…I'll work together with a commoner to get there." He walked towards the locker room then, ending the tense conversation.

"Wow, you didn't try to kill him," Haruhi praised Kin.

Kin looked insulted, "You make it sound like I try to kill people all the time!"

This set all of them off laughing, even Kin, laughing with the Host Club and not feeling like she just owed a debt to them but that she was actually a member of their club. I'll figure them out eventually, especially now that I'm not seeing them through prejudiced eyes… Her gaze lingered on Hikaru for several seconds before she excused herself to go change.


End file.
